


【TSN/ME】枪与玫瑰

by IrisSpades



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: BDSM, Dom/sub, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:28:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 34,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22680220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrisSpades/pseuds/IrisSpades
Summary: BDSM设定dom!mark/sub!Eduardo小狼狗Mark x 教父Eduardo真的很脏很变态，请及时点X！
Relationships: Eduardo Saverin/Mark Zuckerberg
Kudos: 49





	1. Chapter 1

1.  
谁也猜不到那个行事果决手段狠戾的年轻教父是个sub。

他取代头发花白的老教父的时候，也不是没有风言风语说他不知道是谁们家温室里的小娇花，看看他精致的脸蛋儿和细得能掐出水来的腰肢，人们窃窃私语地议论，怕是靠见不得光的手段爬上这个座位的。但不肖几个时日，新上任的教父轻轻巧巧地清扫了前任精心埋好的后路与根系，横死街头的老教父那颗缺失的头颅就教所有人噤了声。

Eduardo Saverin教父的骇人名声就在他们错综复杂的圈子里站稳了脚跟。

教父不爱自己亲手开枪，但他那把心型枪管的老式火枪倒是驰名颇远。精致的金色纹路攀满黑沉沉的精铁枪身，沉木的手柄被精心养护得泛着光泽，最漂亮的当然是那个心型的枪口，明明是把生杀予夺的火器，硬是嗔出一股娇憨可爱来，和小教父撇撇嘴说“那杀了他吧”的模样如出一辙。

不知道从什么时候开始，新教父身边就贴身跟了一个卷发的年轻人，看上去是个介于青少年和成年人之间的体量，个子倒是不高，身材也看上去比教父还瘦弱。但年轻人的那双蓝眼睛，却有着野兽一样的凶恶神情，他的五官线条锋利得刀削斧砍一般。人们都知道，那是教父身边的小狼狗，谁要是敢逾矩靠近教父，他腰上别着的那把枪可从来不会射偏一厘米。他们猜测着，大概是教父不知道哪里捡来的流浪狗，养大了就成了忠诚护身的，这算不上太稀奇。

2.  
“Mark，”年轻的教父坐在宽大的沙发里，状似漫不经心地叫他贴身留下的少年的名字，“过来。”

卷发的少年沉默地挪了两步站在被Prada高定西装包裹得滴水不漏的小教父面前，他的脸上没什么表情，嘴角却隐约绷紧了。

“跪下来，我的好孩子。”Eduardo温柔地命令他。

Mark依言单膝跪在笑靥如花的教父面前，不明所以地抬起头。

“Mark，你会背叛我吗？”

Eduardo把玩着心爱的手枪，娇嫩的唇瓣翕阖着，音调活泼地吐出问句，语气像是欢快的一句调笑。

卷发的少年倏地拧起眉头，“当然不会。”他又强调似的，“我不会背叛您，教父。”

年轻的教父扯着嘴角笑起来，连带着驯鹿一样的棕色眼睛里都含满了快乐。他稍微坐直了身子，凑得离Mark更近了一些，Mark甚至闻得到他身上似有若无的玫瑰香气，这让他有些分神。

“那就好啦，”教父轻巧的声音把Mark的神智拉回来，今天他心情格外好似的，动作却全然不是那么回事，“因为如果你会的话，”他敛起了笑意，只在眼角留了半缕轻佻，动作优雅地举起了枪抵住卷发年轻人的额头，“我就用它杀了你。”

冰冷的金属枪口直抵在他的眉心，他能清楚地感觉到心型枪口嵌在皮肤上的力度足够留下一个像是被丘比特亲吻过的红痕。

Mark没躲，他把目光从Eduardo持枪的手上移开，对上教父笑得半真半假的眼睛，“您这是在威胁我，还是在跟我调情呢？”

Eduardo弯着嘴角笑出声来，把举枪的手收回来，拿他细滑的脸颊爱怜地贴了贴冷金属的枪身，“我才舍不得用它杀你呢，弄脏了怎么办。”

小教父用花瓣似的嘴唇吻了吻枪管，然后扯松了打着规整温莎结的领带，玫瑰馥郁的香气渐渐在书房里缭绕地升腾起来。Eduardo嘟嘟嘴，抱怨天气似的，“真该死，我要发情了，Mark。”

“年轻的dom，你要不要标记我？”

3.  
甜腻的花香淹没了房间。

在被Mark含住敏感的乳尖的时候Eduardo终于忍不住小声呻吟起来，蓝眼睛的小狼狗毫不客气地揉搓起教父白嫩的乳肉，做工精良的衬衫西服被撕扯得聊胜于无地挂在他身上，与其说是穿着，不如说更像是束缚住他好让Mark更好地享用。

“啊 - ！别、呜 - 别咬… Mark！”

娇花似的教父被凶狠的卷毛压在身下，毫无办法地被下流亵玩，作为sub的本能让他在情潮涌上来的时候只能缠紧身边的dom，想要多得到一点疼爱，疼痛也可以，只要是来自dom的赠予，他都会心甘情愿地敞开自己。

Mark盯着他逐渐染上绯红的脸颊，满意地勾起嘴角，他想这么干很久了。他暂时松开了被蹂躏得红肿挺立的乳果，“自己把裤子脱掉，我漂亮的教父，让我看看你有多想要。”

“不——… 呜… ”

Sub是没办法违抗dom的，这是写在他的基因里的，即使他刚刚还在威胁着对方说要杀了他。

他的手不听使唤地伸向腰带，然后是纽扣，对dom的渴望烧得他指尖都在哆嗦，甚至没有足够的力气脱掉自己合身的裤子。于是他呜呜地哭了，因为没办法完成dom的命令，对一个sub来说比任何惩罚都要可怕。

好在Mark没有为难他，在他哭起来的时候伸出了援手，骨节分明的手指接管了他的工作，他小幅度扭动着，帮助dom扒光自己。

“Mark、Mark - ”

“把腿张开，给我看看。”

卷发的dom语气平稳地下了指令。

年轻的教父于是迫不及待似的主动张开腿，羞耻心让他红得像是一只可爱的小虾子，可他难堪的并不仅仅是此刻像个婊子一样大开着双腿给人欣赏这一件事而已，他还有一个藏了很久的小秘密要被Mark发现了。

卷发少年眼热地看着平素高高在上的玫瑰花腿根打着颤地在他面前分开那两条惑人心神的长腿，因为紧张或者别的什么缘故，圆嘟嘟的足趾都怕羞地蜷缩着，就连常年被高级皮鞋包裹着不见光的苍白脚背都染上了煽情的粉红。

但惊喜远远没有结束。

等到Eduardo把腿张大成M型支在床上，毫无遮拦地给dom展示自己的时候，Mark倒吸了一口气。

教父幼滑的腿心已经湿了，然而在他已经完全勃起的男性器官下面和原本男性sub用来被插入的那个小口之间，还羞哒哒地开了一张漂亮可欺的小嘴，现下正随着sub急促的呼吸滴滴答答地开阖，被Mark灼人的目光这么盯了一会儿，就又泌出了一点儿透明的花液来。

“别…… 别看了、Mark…… 呜，我…… 啊！”

没有dom的允许，他的身体本能似的不允许他再藏起自己，这太过了，小教父呜咽起来，然而下一秒，卷发的dom就俯下身来，炙热的鼻息喷在软嫩的花蕾上，激起一阵不知所措的颤栗。年轻的dom没有再多犹豫就径直舔了上去，舌头的温度超过了稚嫩的小花穴，尽管小教父上面的小嘴在咿咿呀呀地欲拒还迎，下面这张却诚实得不得了，只被舔了两下就泌出不少甜蜜的汁液，热情地邀请他再多疼爱自己一点。

“真敏感，”Mark笑着夸赞他，“您就是靠这张小嘴爬到这个位置的吗？还是您特别会扭的屁股？只要您张开腿，谁能拒绝您呢。”

“…没 - 我没有，啊 - 别、呜呜…… 好舒服……”初次被舔穴的小教父试图找回一丝神智来反驳侮辱性的下流话，但dom灵活的舌头让他被一波又一波酸涩的快乐冲击得毫无胜算，甚至在Mark用力一嘬的时候腿根打着颤地尖叫着攀上了第一次高潮。

“您可真是个合格的婊子。”Mark满意地看着Eduardo的雌穴淅淅沥沥地喷出成熟的花蜜，倾身过去吻了吻小教父哭湿的睫毛和颤抖的嘴唇。

还在余韵里的Eduardo对dom奖励似的吻很受用，他吸吸鼻子，花枝似的手没力气地搂住卷毛的脖子，乖顺地张开唇瓣让还带着自己骚味儿的舌头蛮不讲理地又闯进牙关。

等到被冰冷的金属抵住下面的时候，Eduardo才惊醒似的慌张地张大了眼睛。

他下意识地想要合上腿，却被Mark强硬地掰过下颌接着凶悍地吻，他听见dom命令他，“不许合腿，再打开点。”

Sub呜咽了一声，重新把腿打得大开，插在他身体里的金属被他的体温捂热了，他慌不择路地收缩小穴，却被硬质的触感激起一阵又一阵微妙的快感，浆糊似的脑子清明了一瞬，他忽然意识到Mark在用什么戏弄他。

他那把心型枪管的火枪。

看到sub明白过来了，Mark撑起上半身看着满脸泪花的教父，巴掌大的脸上半是羞耻的抗拒，半是矛盾的享受着被填满的快乐。Eduardo求饶似的看着他，下面却切切吞吃着自己的枪管，湿淋淋的水液全挂在精细的花纹上，还有一些顺着Mark的手把木质的枪柄都打湿了。

“喜欢吗？”Mark恶意地往里捅了两下，让小教父湿答答地嘤咛起来，“您这么宝贝它，这样算不算弄脏了？”

“Mark、呜…… 拿 - 拿出来，求你了……”他被酸软的快感裹挟着，枪管捅到了要命的深度，他只能跟施暴者戚戚讨饶，却不知道拿那双湿漉漉的眼睛这么看人，只会得到更粗暴的对待。

“如您所愿。”

Mark依言抽出了枪，把教父心爱的火器举到他的面前，枪管上全是粘哒哒的水液，顺着心型的尖尖聚成了几滴吧嗒吧嗒地滴落下来。

Eduardo羞得闭上眼不愿多看，肉穴却因为没了安抚而空虚得不得了。

年轻的dom玩够了，他也硬得发疼，他拉过小教父柔嫩的手隔着裤子抚摸他粗大的勃起，自己急切地解开裤子把迫不及待要插进教父的小骚穴的肿涨性器释放出来。

剑拔弩张的粗黑阴茎一跳出来，年轻的教父忍不住瑟缩了一下，他虽然有意无意偷瞄过小狼狗的裤裆，但这个完全勃起的尺寸还是让生嫩的小玫瑰吞了吞紧张又期待的口水。

Mark没理他的心理活动，直接架起sub白嫩的长腿，紫红的龟头在水滑的臀缝里蹭了两下权当润滑，蹭得那张饥渴的小肉嘴开始着急地想咬住他，dom火气四起地挺胯，直冲冲地破开熟红软烂的嫩肉，没管sub小声地哭求，直接插满了嫩滑的腔道。

“…啊 - ！”

陌生的充盈感从私密部位一下子击垮了Eduardo，他的女性器官脆弱又易碎的，哪里尝过这种粗暴的对待，他觉得像是要被捅穿了似的，只能仰着头抱紧了无礼的入侵者，下面的小嘴也哆哆嗦嗦地咬人，又口是心非地流了不少水出来给自己润滑。

Mark只停留了一会儿，就粘稠地顶撞起来，每一次抽出又插入都顶出小玫瑰带着哭腔的哼唧，也分辨不出是失落还是满足，像刚出生的小动物似的。Mark被Eduardo缠人的肉穴夹得爽利非常，一边夸他是最棒的小妓女一边加快了节奏恶狠狠地肏着腿都合不拢的小教父，他越说越感觉下面的小嘴收缩得越厉害，明显是即将被顶上高潮。

Mark感觉自己也快要到了，湿滑痉挛的甬道咬得他精关行将失守，太阳穴突突直跳，他爽得头皮发麻，俯下身子把哭得不成样子的教父揽在怀里，炙热的鼻息喷在红透的耳根上。他叼起教父软嘟嘟的耳垂，语气虔诚又傲慢：

“我亲爱的教父，请您原谅我即将犯下的罪行。”

“我会用精液射爆您的小穴，让您的肚子像怀孕一样隆起来，而且不会允许您把它们弄出来。”

“我亲爱的教父，您会宽恕我吗？”

Eduardo无法回答他真诚的问句，因为在dom凶猛的冲刺下他被蛮不讲理地抛上了快感的巅峰，电流一样的快乐像是有了实体一样从他哆嗦着缩绞的小穴一路攀着四肢百骸占领了高地，他剧烈的高潮夹的dom寸步难行，只能更发狠地肏了他十几下，浓稠的白浆就在他体内爆迸开来，他毫无办法地边哭边叫着dom的名字，前面的阴茎也沥沥拉拉射了精。

“…呼，Mar - Mark… ”他还在悠长的余韵里应激地颤栗，dom在他颤抖的眼睑上落下几个吻，随后他就感觉自己被没骨头似的翻了个身跪趴在沙发上。

“别着急，”体力好的小狼狗把他摆好成方便挨肏的姿势，对着眼馋了许久的浑圆臀瓣恶意地扇了几巴掌，“我还没标记您呢。”

发情的sub用不上什么太多照顾，小教父的后穴早早就被淫液泡软了，正自我饥渴的翕阖。Mark用手指蘸了点雌穴流的一塌糊涂的蜜水，敷衍地扩张了两把就掐了满把滑腻的臀肉冲了进去。

小教父哭得都没力气了，只能哀哀哼唧撅着屁股挨操，即使这样，也没一会儿就尝到了甜头，主动地拧着腰把肉屁股抬得更高好让dom更深地进入他的肠道。

被咬破颈腺完成标记的时候，他哭叫着又前后同时吹了点水液出来，可怜兮兮的小鸡巴已经什么都射不出来了。

Eduardo累得眼皮都抬不起来了，任凭Mark还在啃弄着他的乳头，他的心跳得很快。

“…Mark，”他有气无力地，看着那双抬起来回应他的蓝眼睛，“…你做的不错。”

小狼狗的眼睛亮了一下，平日时常绷紧的嘴角弯了弯，“您表现得也不错，教父。”

tbc


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章warnings: spanking, 限制高潮
> 
> 越往后玩法越（）依旧请受不住及时关哈

4.  
人们眼见着越来越多的血把Saverin教父滋养得愈发娇雍起来，原本还显得略有些青涩的年轻教父变得更加明艳动人了，他弯弯嘴角就有人要在小巷子里流干一腔子血了，而那双眼尾弯弯绕绕的桃花鹿眼，也总是隐约地泛着红意，他偶而也会把系得高傲的领口松开两颗扣子，细白的脖颈像脆弱的食草动物似的，那群刀尖舔血的黑手党却没人再敢质疑他的决定。

Eduardo坐在他那辆黑色的宾利车后座上，车窗漆黑的，只隐约能看到他漫不经心的侧脸轮廓。

他今天戴了墨镜，鼻梁撑起一个傲慢的弧度，把那双美杜莎一样的眼睛滤在了淡黄色的镜片后面。他今天穿得黑衬衫配着黑西服，剪裁精良的布料贪婪贴合着地掐出窄细的腰线，他在后座宽敞的空间里翘着腿坐，悬空的那只脚尖若有若无地打着晃。

车门边站了人，躬着身子意图请示他。小教父瞥了一眼，冲司机的位置撇撇嘴示意了一下，车窗就缓缓降下半扇。教父没转头，依旧看着前面的方向，他的脸上有些诡异的薄红，神色却自若。

车外的男人弯着腰，不敢多盯，跟高不可攀的教父急促地汇报了发生的事情，随后就保持着躬身的姿势等车内人回应。

教父顿了一会儿才开口，声音轻慢地飘出来，年轻的巴西人咬字黏连，让人听不真切，车外的手下却不敢再凑近了，别开玩笑了，司机位上的那位卷毛可是会毫不犹豫剁下他的耳朵的，他咽了咽口水，只能努力竖起耳朵听教诲。

今天教父的指令似乎带着犹豫，时不时要停顿一下才继续。等他终于吩咐完了，车窗没停顿就升了上去，随即引擎的声音低吼着，车缓慢而平稳地开走了。

教父是在犹豫刚刚的名单吗？目送着车子的手下挠挠头，也不敢再多妄议。

车内的Eduardo在车开出去几米后一把扯掉鼻梁上的墨镜，那双眼角媚红的鹿眼就再也遮不住了。他咬着嘴唇不安地在皮质座位上扭动起来，小声地叫着驾驶人的名字，“Mark - Mark… 停、让它停下 - 呜…… 求你了…… 别、别震这么快……啊 - ！”

坐在司机位置的卷发少年面无表情地挑起眼，从后视镜欣赏着衣冠整齐的小教父夹着腿在车座上扭得像发情的婊子，他勾起嘴角，戴着专业白色手套的右手把玩着小巧的遥控器，默不作声地把教父屁股里的跳蛋震动推到了最大档。

“不、不行…… 不行了，Mark - 别这样，呜 - ”他忍不住变换着坐姿想让那颗小恶魔别一直顶在要命的地方，但和跳蛋的主人一样，电动玩具存心不想让他好过，不管他怎么扭得像条蛇，震动的频率都持续地刺激着他脆弱的腺体。

他又舒服又难过，却也不敢就这么高潮。早上出门之前，他的dom在享受过他的花芯之后，趁着松软给他的后穴喂了这颗圆滑的小道具，明确地告诉他，“您要含好了，但不许高潮。不然大家都会知道Saverin教父是个屁股会流水的荡妇了，您想这样吗？”

他呜咽着点点头又摇摇头，换来卷发的dom在他额头一个奖励的亲吻。

然后他的贴身护卫帮他穿好了熨贴的西服，跟在他身侧半步的位置，中规中矩地为他打开车门，又坐上驾驶座戴好手套，没有半分逾越。

当然，除了他手心里的那个小遥控器。

Mark体贴地给了他一些适应的时间，一直到快到目的地才把震动开成了中档。看着他在后座上如坐针毡的，细心的司机甚至问候了他是否还好，小教父红着眼角戴上了墨镜，也只能嗔怪地瞥他一眼。

和属下交代事情的时候Eduardo就觉得脑子被那枚道具搅得乱七八糟，他还得夹紧了屁股抵御着被故意一下子调高的震动，连呼吸都紧缩着怕被人听出异样来。窗外是毕恭毕敬的手下，而他坐在一颗恶魔似的跳蛋上被弄得快要射了。强烈的羞耻感让小教父的身体更敏感了，以至于刚一开车他就忍不住蹭着座位委屈地咿哑。

恶趣味的dom却没打算放过他，Mark调高了震动把他推上了高潮的边缘，他谨记着dom的训诫不敢攀上巅峰，忍得脚趾都在尖头皮鞋里蜷成可怜兮兮的一团。

在他快要忍不住的前一秒，Mark调低了震动的频率，让他被吊在了半空，这滋味让娇气的小教父直接噗嗤噗嗤掉下泪来，他流的水一定打湿裤子了，他委屈极了，就连没东西可吃的雌穴都在咂巴着口水发馋，他哼着Mark的名字，扭得快要化成一滩水。

Mark从后视镜里看着他，冷淡的蓝眼睛却像春药一样烧得他更热了。看着他可怜的模样，dom大发慈悲地忽然把震动按到了最高档。

“呜——！”猝不及防的小教父被这一波直接顶上了高潮，囿在西裤里的阴茎委屈地射在了内裤里，Eduardo整个人软下来，还没来得及喘口气，就听见dom富有压迫力的声音从前座传来。

“我说了您可以高潮吗，亲爱的教父？”

Sub本能地恐惧起来，小教父缩在座位上，高潮带来的快感已经迅速被dom冰冷的语调压成了不敢抬头的羞愧，他浑身颤抖着，像是淋了雨的小猫崽在瑟瑟发抖。

“我将惩罚您，作为您擅自高潮的代价。”

5.  
小教父的下身赤裸着，惶恐不安地叉开腿跪趴在松软的大床上。

他的dom取出了一些工具，沉默不语地走向他。他听见dom用毫无波澜的语气让他把腿再分开点，于是软着腰照做。随即就感觉到皮质的触感顺着足尖攀上脚背划过脚心，最终稳稳当当地禁锢住了他细弱的脚踝。很快，另一边也得到了一样的对待。

他不敢擅自挪动，但仍能感觉到两腿之间横着皮质的硬杆，他吸吸鼻子，Mark喜欢给他用这个分腿器，强迫小教父合不拢腿地被弄成乱七八糟的模样。

然后他的手也被拉扯到腿间分别靠近脚铐的位置，sub顺从地伸直手，让卷发的dom把皮质手铐戴在手腕上。

随后是眼罩，他用讨饶似的鹿眼看着卷发的dom，却没奏效，丝绸的眼罩还是覆上了那双哭红的眼睛，暂时夺走了他的视觉。

看不见东西的恐惧让sub更敏感了，他不知道接下来要发生什么，只能小声地、绵软地、断断续续地叫着Mark，偶尔能够得到dom一个安抚似的触碰。他感觉到领带被解了下来，但dom似乎没有继续扒光他的意图。

Mark微凉的手握住了他半勃的阴茎，随意地撸动了两把，随后就用那条窄细的意大利手工定制的领带，仔仔细细地缠上了sub笔挺漂亮的性器，还颇有情趣地在顶端系了一个蝴蝶结。

“您作为sub违抗了我的命令，亲爱的教父，所以接下来不管您被艹得有多爽，都不许射出来。”

Eduardo被蒙着眼睛，dom的命令仿佛是他唯一能抓住的稻草，他忙不迭地点头，跪得端正又规整。

Mark没有给他爱抚，因为惩罚才刚刚开始，他没有给sub选择安全词的权利，而是夺走了全部的掌控权。

他站在跪趴的教父身后，欣赏了一会儿身体柔软的sub把这个难堪的姿势摆得多么像一具肉欲而神性的古希腊雕塑。他的身体低伏着，只能用圆润的肩头撑着自己，被蒙住眼睛的脸蛋只剩下精致的下颌栽在床褥里。他还穿着衬衫，却因为姿势下摆已经滑到了胸膛，窄腰酥软得陷下去，肉感十足的臀部却高高撅起等待dom的挞伐。

Eduardo不是个很恋痛的sub，但他在床上非常乖顺，几乎从不违抗作为dom的Mark的命令。在以往的经历里，Mark带给他疼痛的时候，他都会抽抽嗒嗒地照单全收，要他羞耻地在挨着巴掌的时候重复“Thank you, sir. May I have another?”，他也会扯着奶里奶气的哭腔乖乖照做。

他先掂起来的是硬质皮拍，看着甜软可人的小屁股在他的面前瑟瑟发抖地撅着，Mark无法克制作为一个dom的恶劣欲望，他用皮拍微凉的皮面贴上了Eduardo的臀尖，示意sub即将发生的事情。小教父发出一声好听的鼻音，糯米似的牙齿衔住了因为紧张而格外红润的嘴唇。

“啪——！”

“…呜！”皮拍着肉的声音清脆地回响，Eduardo被扇得一颤，白嫩的臀肉上登时浮起一条暧昧的红晕。

Mark满意地看着打上自己标记的小屁股，扬起手凶狠地连续十几下落下来，他心里的掌控欲快要爆裂开来，尤其是听到小教父哼唧的哭声逐渐升起一丝不易察觉的甜腻的时候达到了顶峰。他跨上床，按住小教父已经软得像是棉花糖一样的细腰，强迫他将臀部顶到最高好继续接受惩罚。

Sub无助地抽噎着，听从了他的指令，却没有得到应有的奖励，反而是皮拍继续毫不留情地、持续地、雷霆万钧地扇下来，Eduardo快要跪不住了，Mark用的力道可不小，他的屁股一定已经红肿不堪了，可dom丝毫没有停手的意思，他呜呜哽着，小声跟dom求饶，说自己不行了、别打了好不好、好痛…… 

“可这是您的惩罚，”dom的声音从他的身后轻飘飘地传过来，“您会为我做个乖孩子的，对吗？”

“呜……”Mark听到他的sub从枕头里发出颤颤悠悠的声音，他在哭，鼻音重得让奶味儿更甜了，“是的，呜…… 是的，先生，我会。”

Dom满意地轻拍了两下软红的臀肉，已经肿涨起来的小屁股敏感得不得了，唯唯诺诺地颤栗了两下就又乖巧地保持好献祭一样的姿势。Mark心软了一秒，于是他随手丢掉了黑色的皮拍，用带着薄茧的手指逡巡着抚摸起两瓣圆丘。

来自dom的爱抚让小教父很受用，Mark只听得到枕头里甜乎乎的哼唧，像是蜂蜜味道的糖果。但听惯了甜蜜呻吟的卷毛dom还是又一次举起了手臂，逼迫着比玫瑰花瓣还红艳的臀瓣继续吃着不留情面的巴掌。

他平时拿惯了枪，又练了多年的重剑，手掌和指腹都覆着一层半硬的茧，每每挥下来都能把臀肉铲出缠绵的肉浪，再留下一个发白的掌印在眼皮底下随着小玫瑰细碎的哭声缓慢地浮成肿涨的红痕。

等到dom觉得疼痛的阈值濒临了sub的极限，才停下来，他用热烫的手掌包裹着饱受虐待的小屁股，小教父哭得太惨了，即便是最轻柔的抚慰都让他浑身颤抖着，不知道是因为难耐的疼痛，还是害怕还要再挨巴掌。

“Mar - Mark… 别、呜呜…… 打、呜……打完了吗 - 呜，好、好疼…… ”

卷毛的暴君笑了笑，顺着他哭得一抖一抖的窄背抚摸着给可怜兮兮的小教父顺了顺气，“嘘——，打完了，您知道错了吗？”

小教父埋在床单里的脑袋忙不迭侧过来，迅速地点了点，他带着哭腔抽着鼻子说知道了，黑色的眼罩上两团深亮的水渍，无声控诉着dom凶巴巴的对待。

Eduardo在黑暗中等着dom的下一步动作，他正想着Mark什么时候会继续触碰他的时候，就感觉一个湿湿凉凉的物体抵住了滚烫的臀峰，他瑟缩了一下，又被箍住了腰，硬质的物体不由分说地顶开他的臀瓣去亲吻脆弱的肛口，sub明白过来，是刚刚那枚把他折磨得直接在车里高潮的跳蛋又被Mark涂了润滑剂塞了进来。

他呜咽了一声，不敢乱动，小心翼翼地放松后面的小嘴让跳蛋进入得顺利一些。Mark肏过他几百回了，对他的身体熟稔得不得了，那枚跳蛋稳稳当当地和早上一样抵在了他浅浅地前列腺沟上。

“既然您知道错了，那我们重来一次，好吗？”Mark愉悦的声音从他的背后传来，他感觉到dom欺压上来，吻上了他烧红的耳廓，把跳蛋的震动打开了 ，“放松，我亲爱的教父，这次只是不许射出来，你可以靠你的两个小骚穴高潮。”

“呜，”Eduardo感受着Mark的手覆上他已经被刺激得半勃的阴茎，“呜，我 - Mark、Mark… 我做不到…… 我不行的......”

“你可以的，”dom这次没有用敬语，他亲了亲小玫瑰的耳尖，“你能做到，为了我，wardo，不许射出来。”

6.  
Eduardo听到这个称呼呜咽了一声，没有再反抗dom的要求，他像雌伏的母兽一样趴得很开。一阵窸窸窣窣的布料摩擦声之后，那根尺寸吓人的大家伙就抵在了他空虚了好久的小花穴上，Mark没费什么力气就顶了进去，一插到底地连囊袋都“啪嗒”一声拍在他红透的臀肉上，这让小母鹿细声细气地尖叫了起来。

Mark却没理他，兀自把住他的胯骨当趁手的把手大开大合地抽插起来。每一下都狠狠撞上他的花芯，也把通红的小屁股撞得一阵摇晃，这让小教父发出了变调的呻吟，剧烈的快感伴随着尖锐的皮肉疼痛让他几乎快要失去神志，后穴里嗡嗡震动的小恶魔也逼得他在快乐与痛苦之间徘徊往复。

他的阴茎在领带的包裹下随着Mark的动作抬起头来，高档的布料在此刻成为可怕的折磨，嫩红的龟头在他一声高似一声的叫床里露出羞怯的嫩肉来，又被领带的布料刮得发抖。

小教父胡言乱语地叫着Mark的名字，他想求饶，想让Mark关掉那个可怕的跳蛋，想让他慢一点轻一点，可是过载的折磨和快乐把他的语言能力夺走了，他在黑暗里只能发出无意义的音节。

Mark被小玫瑰绞紧又放松的湿滑小穴侍奉得无比舒爽，他恨不能直接插进Eduardo的子宫里去，把精子直接播洒在小教父的肚子里，让漂亮的小肚皮一日一日地鼓起来，也许小妈妈还会早早就涨奶，捧着圆滚滚的小乳鸽求他帮自己吸出来，红着眼睛说奶头涨得好疼。过分的幻想让dom更加肆无忌惮地冲撞起来，激烈的动作让已经备受折磨的sub吃不消地没多久就攀上了几轮前后的高潮。

被束缚的阴茎涨得通红的，小教父的哭声已经可怜得快要哑掉了，他语不成句地乞求dom的宽恕，快感和痛感都快要抽干他，他已经跪不住了，全靠着Mark揽着他的腰维持姿势。

终于，Mark感觉自己马上就要射了，他缓下了节奏，解开了束缚小教父的手铐和脚铐，抱着甜软得已经哭不出声音的Eduardo侧身倒在床上。然后是蒙住那双摄人心魄的眼睛的眼罩，Mark很喜欢用眼罩，因为不管是谁在看着那双含了泪水鹿眼之后都会忍不住心软。

Dom用手遮了一下他的眼睛帮他适应光线，刚一见到光小教父就匆忙地扭过头望向dom。Mark凑过去绵密地吻他，吮着眼泪味道的舌尖不放。

一吻完毕，Eduardo的气息更不稳了。

蓝眼睛的dom一边温柔地插他，一边亲了亲他泛着红的脖颈，手顺着小玫瑰漂亮的前胸流连着往下摸去，“表现的很好，现在可以射了。”

Mark边说边解开了束缚的领带，帮他撸了两把憋得红通通的阴茎，不消几下小教父就尖着嗓子哭起来，断断续续地吐了精。因为被限制了太久，释放的快感绵长又混合着痛意，小玫瑰绷紧了浑身的肌肉才捱过这一轮高潮。

做完之后哭得快脱水的教父一点力气也没有了，只能缩在小狼狗怀里喘息，没一会儿就睡着了。

7.  
即便是小教父身体强健，第二天被玩弄得过分的疲惫能够消解得差不太多，但被狠狠虐待过的臀部却无论如何不会这么快恢复。

肃穆的会议，Saverin教父坐在他铺着厚实驯鹿皮的主座上，却始终皱着眉头有些不安地左右挪动坐姿。这让下位的大块头们惶恐极了，不知道教父今天的心情为何如何不悦，谁也不敢轻举妄动地多说半句废话，生怕惹恼了脾气乖戾的年轻教父。

Eduardo咬着口腔里的软肉，努力忍受着臀部传来的一阵一阵刺痛，即使是最柔软的坐垫也不能减轻丝毫折磨。他努力集中精神听着属下的汇报，却不断被恼人的痛感作弄得如坐针毡。

罪魁祸首的小狼狗倒是没事人一样在他身侧站得笔直，目不斜视尽职尽责地监控着会场，就连嘴角都抿得很直。

混蛋… 小教父在心里委委屈屈地小声埋怨，痛死了。 

像是感应到了sub的怨气，蓝眼睛的卷毛毕恭毕敬地俯下身凑在教父的耳边，神情关切的模样，“您还好吗，是不是哪里不舒服？”

Saverin教父咬紧了一口糯牙，想瞪他又碍于眼前的状况，只能不动泰山地垂下眼点点头，下意识地又挪动了一下屁股。

“那您别扭了，”蓝眼睛背着其他人意味深长地看向他，dom压低了声音，“回去就喂饱您。”

tbc


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> keywords: 渔网袜，车震，dirty talks, 乳夹，insults
> 
> 注意避雷

8.  
他们今天尝试的是新的玩法。

质地优良的布料裹紧了年轻教父动人的线条，白色的衬衫的珠贝扣被骨节分明的手指严丝合缝地系好，一寸一寸遮盖住里面缠在娇泞窄腰又划过白皙胸膛的皮质绑具。

Eduardo小幅度地颤抖了一下，Mark冰冷的指尖碰到了他刚刚才经历过晨间情事还发着热的皮肤。

蓝眼睛的dom似乎不介意他下意识的动作，继续垂着眼睛规矩地为教父着装。

穿好了衬衫，Mark抬起眼睛看着小鹿一样的sub笑了笑，他转过身退开几步，去取教父的高定西装裤。

因为dom的远离，Eduardo不安地拧起了眉。

Mark拿着裤子走过来，对着眼前的光景勾起了嘴角。

他的sub不知道自己看上去有多诱人。

白衬衫熨贴地穿在身上，扣子严谨地系到最上面那颗。他的下身却还光着，well, 确切地说，也不是完全赤裸。

从脚尖开始，小教父那双被女妖的藤蔓诅咒过的长腿，裹上了一双黑色的渔网袜，一路延伸上来，堪堪停在大腿中间的地方勒出一道禁止线来。

Eduardo的腿白嫩而笔直的，娇花一样的触感让dom想起来就血脉贲张。但这双腿现在只有最细嫩的腿根还保持着白皙的圣洁，再往下则是被媚俗的情趣黑线勾勒，显出一种街边才有的低俗的性感。

Mark没许他穿内裤，刚被清洗干净的阴茎乖顺地垂在他棕色的体毛里伏着，Mark的目光炙热得让他兴奋又害怕的，只好用甜糯糯的嗓子嗔怪地拉长了叫他“Mar - k”，让坏心眼给他穿了情趣内衣的dom回过神来。

“嗯？”Mark抬起眼看他，似笑非笑地，他让对方坐在床上，自己则娴熟地跪下身去给教父穿起裤子。

“您知道吗，”卷发的dom为他穿进一只裤脚，又握起另一只玲珑的脚踝，“渔网袜是给妓女穿的，”他漫不经心地攥紧了小教父的脚腕，“网格的镂空越大，说明能提供的服务种类越多，”

他俯下身虔诚地吻了吻教父被黑色布料稀稀疏疏覆盖的脚背，抬起蓝眼睛盯着猎物似的，又一路吻上了小腿，“您这样的网洞，怕是只要给钱，随便怎么玩都可以吧？”

Mark恶意抓紧了小教父下意识想缩回的脚，眼看着脸皮薄的Eduardo从足背泛起的绯红涟漪似的往上扩散开去，于是又拉开他的脚腕，强迫小教父分开腿，把总是被玩得湿红的腿心暴露出来。

“您这样真美。”他诚恳地称赞。

Eduardo被他看得腰都软了，刚刚他才喂饱了晨勃的雄狮，Mark那根大家伙带给他的酥酥麻麻的触感还没完全消下去呢。小教父身体敏感金贵，每次被dom颠来倒去地折腾都能轻而易举地颤着腿吹湿床单。

他眨眨眼睛，小幅度地踢了踢被人攥在手里的小腿，想提醒他的贴身助理一会儿他还约了人谈事情呢。

然而Mark没理他的抗议，只隔着网袜吻了吻圆润的膝盖，然后湿热的舌头一路顺着小教父敏感的大腿内侧侵略而上，又在漂亮的花穴上喷着热气地吊了已经悄悄泌水的小花蒂一会儿。Eduardo的腿根都红了，咿呀着嘟囔，他太敏感了，又早就被Mark玩熟了，这么逗弄一下就让他忍不住想被dom技术过人的舌头好好蹂躏一番了。

Mark了然地吻了吻悄悄探出头来的花蕊，换来小鹿舒服又欲拒还迎的闷哼，他抬头看了眼镶着金边的钟表，不再磨蹭地埋头下去叼住了小教父湿滑的阴唇，含含混混地在人软着嗓子呻吟出声之前宣布道，

“再让您吹一次，我就送您去跟10点预约的贵客见面。”

9.  
Saverin教父今天要见的是另一个意大利家族的成员，他们最近为一笔金额可观的生意有些牵扯，Eduardo和这位女士的会面决定了这点牵扯最后到底是各取所需还是血流成河。

Eduardo穿了深蓝色暗纹的三件套西装和金扣的波洛领结，胸口的帕巾选了稍浅的蓝色衬托纹路，他的每一根发丝都精心打理过，高贵雍容得像哪个国家年轻的王子。

而他的枪就别在那件漂亮的马甲里面，贴紧肋骨，只消他一个动作就能利索地拔出来。

Mark站在他身后两步半的位置，面无表情地绷紧了嘴角。

“Eduardo, darling!”妆容精致的意大利女人笑容灿烂地，仿佛这是一次寻常茶会，她盛情地迎上走进房间的年轻教父，“Francisca Marino, but call me Frances.”

他们之前没见过面，Eduardo却丝毫不介意她的亲近似的，“Miss Frances,”他上前绅士地吻了一下女士伸过来的手，又得体而甜蜜地行了贴面礼，“您比传闻中说的可还美丽多了，如果您不介意我这样鲁莽地说的话。”

“您可真会说话，”优雅的女士顺着Eduardo拉椅子的动作坐了下来，笑意绵延地同他攀谈起来，“都说Saverin教父的魅力没人能抵抗，I guess that’s the understatement of the year. ”

蓝眼睛的护卫站在教父的几步之外，他看不到他的sub的表情，却能听见他软而礼貌的笑声和回话。

Eduardo长了一双蛊惑人心的眼睛，而教父本人也对此心知肚明，在需要的时候，他从不吝于使用他们来达到目的。

看着意大利籍的女士越靠越近的姿态和不断笑着抚摸年轻教父的肩与手臂的动作，Mark确信，他的sub正不遗余力地在对着别人施展他“没人能抵抗的魅力”。

Dom绷紧了原本就锋利的下颌线条。

和Marino家族的初次会面愉快地以一顿气氛暧昧的晚餐画上句号。告别的时候，Frances小姐在Eduardo的脸上留了一个浅浅的口红印，她婀娜地冲年轻的教父挥了挥手，留下一句“Ciao, bello.”就踩着轻巧玲珑的步子上了车。

Eduardo的笑容在目送着对方的车消失在视线里之后才敛起来，他叫来跟在身边的下属吩咐接下来的交易内容。他同意大利女人的虚与委蛇得来了对等的信息，作为交换，他也被力道不小地宰了一把。笑容满脸的女士手上的血味并不比教父少，他也不是没有瞥见对方精致手包里的火器。

教父下派了零散的任务，没人知道完整的信息，只拿到必要的通知就散去了。

盘旋的黑鸦哑着嗓子叫了几声，夜色沉下来。

Saverin教父在贴身属下打开车门的动作后从善如流地坐进车里，等到他的专属司机替他关上车门，自己也走到驾驶座拉开车门坐进来之后，他才允许紧绷的神经稍稍放松下来。

“Mark，”他揉了揉太阳穴，西装裤下的渔网袜在晚餐时就在折磨他了，“我需要你。”

他的司机没有回头，只是从后视镜里瞥了他一眼，卷发的dom语气平稳地安抚他，“我在这儿。”

Eduardo扯松了领带，松散地靠在皮质的座椅上，Mark冷静的语气让他隐秘的欲望燎原似的烧了起来。他的dom近在眼前，可他们还在回住处的路上，即便是被冲晕了头脑，Saveirn教父也知道立刻停在路边让他的司机在车上肏他一顿不是什么好主意。

“把您的衬衫解开，教父。”

Dom平静的命令从驾驶座上传来，把胡思乱想的小教父拉回现实。他抬起头，在后视镜里和他的dom对视了，那双蓝眼睛远不如他的语气那样风平浪静，Eduardo敢打赌，Mark现在绝对是硬着鸡巴在为他开车。

知道被欲望所扰的不是他一个人，Eduardo起了玩心。

他有一副漂亮的身体，展示自己对小教父来说不算是一件太过难堪的事。他听从了dom的指令，优雅地扯掉了金属的波洛扣，又解开了规矩的小马甲，随后手指轻盈盈地一颗接着一颗地解放了白衬衣的纽扣。

赤裸的皮肤曝露在昏暗封闭的空间里，早上dom亲手为他穿上的情趣内衣还坚守岗位地勾勒着他酥软的腰肢和线条，皮质的束缚感让他兴奋又渴求，浓情的鹿眼也水意迷离起来。

“脱掉裤子，把腿张开。”

Dom从狭长的镜片里看了一眼让人气血贲张的小教父，他欠操的小妖精在勾引他，他心知肚明。

皮带”啪嗒“一声被打开，接着是拉链，布料摩擦出格外让人分心的声响。专心开车的司机快速地瞄了一眼镜子，小教父没有任何衣料包裹的下身已经春光乍泄了，光裸的臀肉直接贴在皮质坐套上，白皙的皮肤和黑沉沉的皮革对比出惊人的色情。

然后是那双让小教父备受折磨的网袜，闹脾气的娇花嘟着嘴踢掉了裤子，嗔怪地看着平稳开车的司机，又熟练地把腿大张开来，怕人看不清似的，还上手把自己的腿根张开到快要拉平。

“……”Mark努力平复了一下呼吸，他2.0的视力足够看清他的sub比全裸还更诱人地穿着情趣内衣坐在后座，小教父的阴茎无精打采地半勃着，熟红的腿心像是在引诱他来享用的天堂。

“Mark——”他走神似的反应让sub不满地拉长了声音，“我可以摸摸自己吗？”

…非常好，他的小教父可真是知道怎么逼疯他。

“您可真贪吃，”Mark试图找回自己的声音，他不咸不淡地评价，但沙哑的欲望已经快要炸裂开来，“用两根手指插您自己。”

“嗯….. ”得到了dom的允许，Eduardo慢条斯理地舔湿了右手的食指和中指，又伸下去，在他并不常自己碰的穴口抵着阴蒂揉了两下，指尖下滑了一点，嘴馋的花穴迫不及待地吮吸，他学着Mark平时玩他的模样，一用力就把手指喂了进去。

他不怎么会用自己的女性器官自渎，平时他的dom总是尽职尽责地把他喂的很饱，可现下他的dom却帮不上忙。半虚半实的酸软让小教父红了眼眶，他模仿着性交的动作一下一下地抽插，有模有样地肏着自己，也得了一点聊胜于无的快乐。

“唔、嗯…… Mark - 嗯唔…… ”花腔吃着不太熟悉的手指亲昵地嘬着，慢慢也舒服起来，他想着dom在看着他，渴望让他摇摆得更快，嘴里也含混不清地呢喃。

“叫大声点，教父。”

“啊—… 呜，Mark、Mark - 里面… 里面还、还想要… ”小教父手上用了力气快速地插着自己，可习惯被dom下流地玩弄的雌穴不满足地叫嚣着空虚。

车停了下来，Eduardo眼神迷惘地望了一眼窗外，才发现恪尽职守的司机已经把车停在了自家的车库。车锁开启的“咔哒”声在安静的夜幕中惊醒了茫然的小教父，他的司机打开车门下了车。

车门又被关上的时候，车内真空一样的寂静让Eduardo仿佛窒息了两秒钟。

Mark又走回后座的车门前，一把拉开。

他的小教父用一双惊惧的鹿眼看着他，像是怕被人遗弃的小动物。他的sub穿着色情非常的装束，两只脚为了张得更开踩在身体两侧的座椅上，他的手指还停在自己腿间的小肉嘴里，脸上的红晕昭示着他的sub此刻多么需要他的帮助。

Dom没有再犹豫，他钻进车里像饿了几天的猛兽一样扑上去亲吻了他的sub，粗粝的手指也接管了小教父不得章法的动作，小穴吃到了熟悉的待遇，于是哆哆嗦嗦地渗出水来。Eduardo也整个人撒娇似的缠上他的dom，梗着嗓子呻吟出来，一只手迫不及待地往下伸去解dom的裤子。

Mark放任了他，可小教父身上酸软软的，外加车内狭窄的空间也让他用不上力气，直到他的网袜都被粗暴地撕开，浑身都被dom摸了个遍，才终于让Mark的大家伙解放出来。dom嗤笑着亲了亲他，也没心思继续逗他了，掰开湿滑的腿根就撞了进去。

“呜——！”

他的dom早就硬了一路，完全勃起的粗大性器把他犯馋的小穴一下就完全填满了，空间所限，Mark只能小幅度地挺动着肏他，可越是这样饿极的dom动作越是稠重，没两下就碾着他软塌塌的花芯把他送上巅峰了。

Mark就着他痉挛的穴道又急又狠地抽插，那张酥软的小嘴咬着他不肯放，不规律的缩夹让他舒爽得头皮发麻，刚刚只能看着不能吃的小教父就被他压在身下哀哀地淫叫，求他停一会儿慢一点，Mark恶意地狠撞了几下，他才不会听呢，刚刚这个小骚货还竭尽全力地诱惑他，他该知道后果的。

他不管不顾地插了百来下，在射精的欲望来临的时候没有克制，把囊袋都甩在小教父被撞红的臀肉上，射满了Eduardo湿得一塌糊涂的雌穴。教父又缩着小屁股被内射的快感逼出一股潮吹液来，他无力地攀着dom的脖子委屈又满足地捱过了这一波。

等到两人的余韵结束，Mark稍微直起身子，一言不发地从地上捡起已经不能再见人的外套给软得没骨头的小教父穿好，又勉强套上了裤子，才半抱半扶地把辛苦了一天的Saverin教父送回了房间。

他需要我，Mark看着熟睡过去的小教父天使似的睫毛，而我在这里。

10.  
Eduardo和Marino家族的合作有了一个好开端，于是和Francisca频繁的会面成了不可避免的常态。

Mark拿起丝绒质地的盒子端详了一会儿，手指施力分开合页，就看到深色的绸缎内衬上躺着一对做工精巧的蓝宝石耳夹。  
  
指腹大小的湛蓝晶石由碎钻衬着，莹莹地泛着贵气的光泽，垂下来的枝条镶了零散的钻，像是撩绕人心的枝丫，讨喜又高贵。  
  
Dom的眼神暗下来。  
  
价值不菲的耳饰昭示着他的sub在试图引导其他人进入一段超乎寻常的关系，哪怕只是营造出的假象，这样的行径也直接挑战了他作为dom的所有权。  


11.  
洗过澡出来的Eduardo看到Mark手里的盒子之后心里莫名地颤了一下，那是他亲自挑的一对耳夹，准备晚餐时送给Francisca小姐当作示好的。

“Mark？”他小心地叫了一声，虽然并不知道为什么要心虚，但sub本能地有些畏惧此刻dom的表情。

“到床上去。”

他的dom面无表情地说。

“我…… 我不想 - ”Eduardo磕绊着想要拒绝，他们在床上和床下的支配权一贯泾渭分明，他稍后还有事务要处理，本该理直气壮地要求他的贴身下属为他准备好车和服饰。可Mark的表情让他作为sub的部分在惶恐不安，跟他说话的到底是他的属下还是他的dom，Eduardo一瞬间有些恍惚。

“我说，到床上去。”

Mark打断了他，这次是命令的口气。

Sub屈服了。

他脱掉柔软的浴袍，不着寸缕的身体仿佛希腊神祗的雕塑，他听话地坐上床，等待着下一个指令。

“腿分开，支好。”

他颤抖了一下，照做了。

“手抓着床头的栏杆，没有我的指令不许放下来。”

温驯的鹿眼求饶似的看过来，可这没有让dom心软，于是小教父伸开手举到耳侧的高度，抓紧了床头的金属横栏。

Mark满意了他的姿势，上了床坐在他的双腿之间。  
  
Eduardo试图缩起来，但他的dom下了明确的命令，他的每个细胞都逼迫着他遵循他的dom的意愿。  
  
他的dom从首饰盒里将那对做工精美的耳夹取出来，轻晃的流苏脆弱又动人，小教父瑟缩了一下。  
  
Mark按住了他，不紧不慢地将那对首饰在他的耳边比划了一下，又佯装不满地摇摇头，“耳夹是给淑女戴的，您这样的婊子不该戴在这里。”

宝石冰沁入骨的寒意顺着皮肤往下划去，Eduardo咬紧了嘴唇，感觉到那对他挑选出来要送给合作伙伴的珠宝被他的dom捏着，堪堪停在了他敏感的乳珠上。  
  
“Mark、Mark，别…… ”

“Shhh… 这里才对。”他的dom不经心地笑了笑，打开精巧的金属夹合，sub此刻的抗议细如蚊讷，丝毫成不了威胁。

“…嗯 - ！Mar - 呜…… ”

Dom动作甚至说不上轻柔，他森冷的手指和冰凉的金属都让小教夫金贵的奶尖备受折磨地红莹莹挺立起来，痛感伴随着不情愿的快乐下Eduardo忍不住扭了两下身体，又被dom用不容置喙的眼神制止。

“啧，”完成目标，Mark满意地直起身子，眯起眼睛欣赏他的漂亮娃娃，“我亲爱的教父，您眼光真好，看看他们在您的乳头上多漂亮啊。”  
  
Dom看着眼前的小教父，本来软白的胸膛染了害羞的薄红，Eduardo看上去委屈得想把自己蜷起来，难耐的扭动连带着胸口上的耳坠都撞出叮当的碎响来。粉嫩的乳头被冷利的金属揪红了，深蓝色的宝石真的很衬他的肤色，让他看起来像是个地下交易里天价的拍品。

痛意与令人不齿的快感一阵阵从乳尖播散开来，像是密不透风无孔不入的蛛网在不动声色地占领他的理智。他忍不住闭上眼，dom锐利的目光让他浑身的血液像是烧起来了，本能催使着他去讨好他的掌控者，他操着软唧唧的奶腔叫着dom的名字，动情又不安的。

Dom被他引诱似的嘟哝蛊惑了，倾身压上来，细细密密地贴上去捉他撒娇的软唇，直把小教父吻得乖软柔顺下来。Eduardo想伸手去搂Mark的脖子，他是个渴求安全感的sub，而此刻他的dom悄无声息的负面情绪正通过情感联结毫无保留地流遍了他的全身，他迫不及待地想要安抚他，想把他纳进怀里，再揉揉那一脑袋卷毛。

可他的dom却迅速结束了这个黏糊的吻，他的下颌被阴晴不定地捏起来，Mark逼着他扬起头来，“您下午还要去和Ms Marino共进晚餐吗？”

小教父不明所以地点点头，敏感地察觉到有微妙的情绪正侵染着那双蓝眼睛，可那一闪而过的信息太快，他被dom搅得有些迷糊的反射神经来不及抓住那一缕就消失了。

Mark开始品尝他，像往常一样，控制欲破表的dom喜欢一寸一寸将他的sub先自己一步推进情欲的漩涡，再看着小教父因为渴求而雾蒙蒙地红着脸颊和眼角向他讨要疼爱。

“您喜欢那个女人吗？”

Mark拨弄着他胸口的耳夹，蓝眼睛却死死盯着他。Eduardo在疼痛和快慰之间沉沦漂浮着，他的乳头被Mark调教得格外敏感，他应付不了这么多的刺激，何况Mark还在这样全神贯注地看着他。

“不…… Mar -呜，什 - 什么…… ”

他的腿根被dom掰开了，湿漉漉的腿心被冰凉的手指捕获，他咛了半声就卡住了，探头探脑的小蒂子被裹了薄茧的指头拈起来揉搓，熟悉的快乐催着透红的花肉翕阖起来，一股甜骚的蜜液诚实地泌出来打湿了Mark的手。

Dom的指交这次很敷衍，搅出啧啧的水声后Mark就抽出了手指，他解开裤子，释放出怒涨的凶器，他压开Eduardo的腿，没有冗余地一贯而入。

小教父没有抗拒他平铺直叙的侵犯，甚至滑腻腻的甬道和甜糯的叫床告诉他小教父喜欢这样的对待。乖顺的sub却没能安抚Mark可怕的恶意，他大开大合地狠狠挺动了几下，把Eduardo奶唧唧的哭腔艹出来之后又放慢了速度。

他稍微直起身，看着面色红润在他身下辗转呻吟的Eduardo，那对他给人戴上的耳夹被他肏得直晃，漂亮的蓝色在粉润的胸膛上明晃晃的扎眼。说不清道不明的愤怒充满了此刻的Mark，他恶狠狠地钳住小教父的下颌强迫他和自己对视。

“您是教父还是婊子？要靠卖弄风骚来拉拢人心吗？你是靠枪还是会流水的屁股当上教父的？”

“您真是自不量力，您要是真的跟那个Marino搞到一起，怕是要跟她比比谁更会流水吧？”

Eduardo的脸上的潮红霎时褪了下去。

他煞白着脸色，伸手试图推开身上的男人，“……别拿我当女人！”

Dom钳制住教父不成气候的抵抗，撇嘴笑了笑，“那您怎么下面有两个这么贪吃的小洞呢？”

Sub的表情肉眼可见地冷硬起来，他偏过头不再看对方，尽力维稳的声线却藏不住尾音的颤抖，“滚出去，Mark。”

被威胁的dom浑不在意地勾了勾嘴角，眼睛里却没一丝笑意，他腰胯发狠地顶了两下，“您是让我从您的小逼里出去吗？”

Eduardo咬紧了牙关才没泄出呻吟，他的眼角在刚刚的性爱中染了薄红，此刻却让他的表情看起来更绝望了。

他可以轻而易举地杀死老教父，也可以漫不经心地清理掉所有挡住他前路的障碍，他有着一颗足够让他安稳坐在现在位置上的强大心脏，而那颗心此刻第一次惶恐地颤抖起来。

“出去，Mark Zuckerberg.” Eduardo没有转回脸，他保持着门户大开的姿势，语气却拒人千里地锋利起来，“否则我会杀了你。”

蓝眼睛的年轻人没有从他的体内抽出去，只是平静地回应了小教父的威胁。

“您随时可以杀死我。”

当然。

卷发的dom看着他，宣誓似的又重复了一遍，“您随时可以杀死我。”

“用枪，或者您可以把自己交给别人，看看嫉妒会不会直接杀死我。”

Eduardo的心仿佛被人瞬间攥紧了，空气无法自如地出入，竭力控制的呼吸声惊雷一样捶打在鼓膜上。那头桀骜的卷毛驯服又凌乱地低下来，抵在他的颈窝里，灼人的鼻息快速而规律地喷在敏感的脖子上，激起一小片颤栗。他听见Mark喑哑的声音压抑着，像暗流滔天的海面。

“你是我的，wardo.”

他的sub狠狠颤抖了一下，默不作声地抱紧了他。

tbc


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *小教父和会议室

12.  
在Mark逾矩而罕见的失控之后，他们没有再谈起这个话题。和意大利家族的生意平稳地进行，而直到那位Marino女士离开美国领土，卷发的dom才像松了一口气的猎兔犬一样都不再时刻紧绷。

送走了合作伙伴的小教父坐在书房里安静地翻阅文件，午后的阳光把他的侧脸晒得暖融融的，细小的绒毛都纤毫毕现的，像天使，又像甜美多汁的水蜜桃。

Eduardo腿上搭了一条毯子，显出一种病弱的姿态来，他还时不时蹙眉，像强忍着不适一样，任谁都忍不住生出一股怜爱来。

漂亮的小教父指尖颤抖着，终于忍不住梗在喉咙里的软糯呻吟，“嗯啊—— Mark… 不、别—— 别磨那里、呜——”

显然，他的贴身下属没有听从教父的指令，反而更过分地对待他了。Eduardo渐渐抓不住手里的纸张，他呜咽着仰起头，任凭文件散落在地板上，克制不住地颤抖起来——

“Mar- Mark——！唔 - 要、我要 - ……啊！”

激烈的高潮击垮了他平静的伪装，小教父向后弓起漂亮的脊背，腰胯不由自主地往前挺送给凶手，潮红随着爬满了他的脸蛋。他失声地僵住了一会儿，直到巅峰过去，才缓过神来似的缩进椅子里，委委屈屈地吸了吸鼻子。

那头欺负人的卷毛从毯子下面冒出头来，嘴角糊着亮晶晶的水液，小教父瞟了一眼就羞得不肯看他了，嘴里嘟囔着“…混蛋”“我的文件”之类，也还是软塌塌的，像个气呼呼的糯米团。

Mark笑着看着自己舒服完就翻脸不认人的小教父，随手抖落了毯子，让Eduardo光裸的下半身暴露在阳光里。他强行掰开小教父试图合拢的腿根，响亮又亲昵地亲了亲刚刚喷了水的小甜穴，小花瓣还瑟瑟肿着，dom的触碰让刚高潮完还敏感着的Eduardo颤抖了两下。

他浑不在意地抬起头来，一副求表扬的姿态，“舒服吗，尊敬的教父大人？”

见Eduardo撇过头不看他，dom就自顾自直起身子，凑上去黏黏糊糊地亲他，把湿腻腻的花蜜蹭了爱干净的小教父一脸。看着小教父委屈巴巴皱起眉头的样子，Mark心情大好地勾起了嘴角，提醒他一会儿该去和几位重要的下属开会了。

“知道了——”年轻的教父拖沓着不情不愿的鼻音回答。

13.  
任谁都会说，Saverin教父有着和他年轻漂亮的皮囊毫不相称的冷硬心肠。

他总是有些漫不经心的，娇慵的皮草钉在他那张椅子上，衬得花一样的年轻教父更显得金贵了，他的每一丝头发都打理得熨贴，明明像是位不操心烦事的公子哥，可每次他裹着皮质手套的指尖不甚耐烦地轮次敲过桌子，就能教满座的人噤若寒蝉，生怕心型的枪口下下一个游魂就是自己。

心怀不轨的人不值得半点仁慈，教父上一次刚射杀了一位不守规矩的手下的时候，摩挲着枪管缓缓地评价道，恶魔可不是从天而降的。

他调笑地用手指比划了一下，轻佻的眼尾都裹着水盈盈的笑意，可那双仿佛食草动物似的眼睛里，却不见丝毫的犹疑。

Saverin教父和往常一样慢条斯理地走进了会议室，隆重的红木内饰和浮夸的洛可可装潢是年轻教父的趣味。只有那张驯鹿皮的座椅，是在这间“会议室”里摆了许久的，“教父的椅子”。

Eduardo款款落座，他的小狼狗一如既往地站在身侧，他环顾了一下从他走进房间就安静下来的会议桌，这不稀奇，他无趣地收回了眼神，像饱餐过的狮子无所谓地打了个哈欠，他扬扬手，准许了会议的开始。

漫长的议事拖得小教父眼皮快要打蔫，他明明坐得脊背笔直，却生出懒洋洋的模样来。手下汇报的声音让人昏昏沉沉的，他打起精神听着钱财生死的报备，平静果断地给了处理指令，长毛的皮草裹着他肃穆的线条，让年轻的sub威严而冷淡。

小教父盯着红木的桌面，漂亮的眼珠转动了两下，冲着身边的贴身下属勾了勾手指示意他靠近。卷发的手下迅速地俯下身，小教父又凑近了一点，几乎快要贴上他的耳朵，压低了嗓音，用只有他们两个人才能听见的音量吩咐道：

“一会儿会议结束了，就在这里操我。”

14.  
被压在沉甸甸的红木会议桌上时，Eduardo满足地嘤咛了一声，冰凉滑腻的桌面粗暴亲吻了他的皮肤，尤其是被dom调教得分外敏感的乳头，突如其来的刺激让小红珠被碾在桌面上就可怜巴巴地挺立起来。dom急不可耐的动作让他十分受用，好像他们是偷偷闯进校长办公室做爱的毛头学生，他顺从地任由Mark剥掉他价格高昂的衣物，又主动张开大腿，乖巧得像是鲜嫩的小雏妓一样。

刚刚还高高在上坐在主位的小教父很快就被脱得赤裸，他被Mark翻过来抱上桌子，于是带着点羞赧地咬着嘴唇冲Mark笑。dom迅速被他的小婊子清纯的笑意捕获了，凑过去绵密地吻他，手也迫不及待地揉捏起小教父饱满挺翘的屁股。

Eduardo扭动起来，配合着Mark的动作，方便他玩弄自己，两条长腿也施施然衔起来圈住dom的腰，着急地把对方拉近自己。冗长的会议让他昏昏欲睡的时候，唯一撑着他坚持下来的就是结束之后可以和小狼狗在这里来一场汁水淋漓的性爱，他咬着嘴唇在下属汇报数字的时候回忆Mark那根让他欲仙欲死的大鸡巴，每次都能让他颤着腿求饶，再被dom毫不留情地顶出潮吹。

对身侧dom的幻想让他开着会的时候屁股里就滑出了甜水。何况下午出门的时候，Mark让小教父在车里脱下了内裤，要求他真空着坐在长毛的尊贵椅子上听人毕恭毕敬地向他报备事宜。服帖的西装裤亲密无间地包裹着他的肉屁股，皮草毛扎扎的质感隔着布料摩挲着他的臀腿，让走神的小教父不可自制地想起那头卷毛埋在他腿心的时候又痒又刺的感觉。

下位的黑手党们在给他汇报清扫进程的时候，他就满脑子肮脏幻想地湿透了。西装裤黏腻地贴在腿根上，对dom的渴求让小教父体温都升了火，他下意识地咂嘴，甚至对Mark面无表情的冷静有些气恼起来。

而现在，他渴望了一整场议事的卷毛dom就在这张桌子上抱住了他，把他吻得腿软腰酸的，快要喘不过气了。Eduardo花门洞开地蹭着下属鼓鼓囊囊的裤裆，像发情的母猫一样湿哒哒地呜咽着，他太想要了，dom把他的身体调教得过分淫荡敏感，一会儿没有大肉棒吃就馋得发痒。

“给我—— ”他讨好地舔着dom刻薄的嘴唇和下颌，戚戚哀求着，“Mark——，给我嘛…… 呜、我- 我想、想要了，唔嗯……”

Dom勾起嘴角，享受着小教父殷切的服务。漂亮的小婊子被他操熟了，食髓知味地发着骚，Mark心情大好，给了馋得流水的小花穴两根手指做奖励。

sub抽泣了一声，敞开腿欢迎他的入侵。

“您刚在会议上是不是就在想这个了？”他故意放缓了指奸的速度，每一下都恶狠狠地戳在让小教父脆弱地发抖的地方，“想要我当着所有人的面肏您吗？他们谁也想不到吧，让人敬畏的年轻教父有一个多么会流水的屁股，吃不到大鸡巴就要急哭了，是不是……”

蓝眼睛的dom看似慢条斯理地玩弄小教父，可急不可耐地解开裤子的动作暴露了他，黏人可口的小教父坐在肃穆的红木桌上，湿漉漉地攀着他要求疼爱，Mark的理智早就被欲望烧断了，恨不能立刻就插进小教父湿哒哒的天堂里，撑得他再也不敢这么勾引人地乱扭。

Mark粗红的阴茎终于被解放出来，“啪”地打在Eduardo白嫩的腿根上，烫人的热度和凶狠让饿哭的小穴快速地翕阖起来，他难受极了，dom喂给他的手指不肯好好肏他，只把他插得更馋了，讨厌死了，小教父委屈地撇着嘴，要真家伙插进来呀。

“别心急，尊敬的教父，”dom表里不一，抽出湿淋淋的手指，没等小教父挽留就急哄哄地掰开腻白的腿根，油亮的龟头抵在熟红着往下淌水的入口上，“您还没回答我的问题呢。”

圆硕的龟头破开烂熟果肉似的顶进去，却不肯再多了，Mark坏心眼地浅浅抽插，让泪眼模糊的小教父哭声更委屈了。卷发的dom俯下身亲他，心里的占有欲快要暴涨开来，“您想让我当着所有人的面肏您吗？嗯？尊敬的教父大人……”

“…呜——”Eduardo被戏弄得难受极了，他的水流了一桌子，屁股蹭着都在打滑，模模糊糊也听不清dom在要他说什么垃圾话，只本能地知道要顺着对方的话说，dom在这种时候总要宣誓主权的，“是的——，呜…… Mark、Mark—— 呜，是的，要你，我需要你——”

Dom满意了，滚烫而坚硬的阴茎终于一寸一寸插入了进来，他的腰被有力地箍紧了，不许他想逃。可他根本不想逃跑，得来不易的大肉棒让他舒服极了，哪怕是被可怕尺寸撑得快要吃不下的饱胀感也让他喜欢得要命。Eduardo扭着屁股急切地吞吃，曼妙的腰肢也跟着扭动，被撑满的饱足感让他细细地叫出声来，dom的名字在他的舌尖滑得像条鱼，缠绕反复地溜着，听得着开头就寻不到尾巴。

“…舒服了吗，”Mark被他娇柔的模样激得眼红，小婊子才刚吃进去肉棒就绞紧了想高潮，他狠狠挺了几下腰，直把小教父插得软下来仰躺在红木桌面上，“放松点，您咬得太紧了，我都不能好好肏您了。”

Eduardo满足地呜咽着，听话地放松了小穴，结果立刻就被dom突然加快速度的凶狠抽插弄得大声尖叫起来，被占有的快乐从他们连接的部位电流一样窜遍了全身，小教父顾不得他们还在会议室里，放肆地抱紧了身上的行凶者高声叫起床来，甜腻腻的嗓音掺了淫靡的骚味，最会发情的母兽都比不上他。

似乎是觉得桌面不够方便用力，dom一把吧他抱起来，重力让阴茎一下子顶上了软唧唧的宫口，Eduardo梗着嗓子哭娇，雌穴却口是心非地又浇下一股水来。

Mark把他放回椅子上——那把“教父的椅子”——动物的长毛裹上小教父光裸泛粉的皮肤，配合上他哭红的鹿眼，看起来像是被残忍抛弃在草原上的美味猎物了。想象让dom的兽性被唤醒，他不耐烦地捞起两条大腿强迫小教父挂在自己腰后，在sub没力气地往下滑了一下的时候不留情面地扇了浑圆的臀瓣巴掌，刺痛让sub记住了dom无声的指令，乖巧地用蛊惑人心的长腿圈住对方的腰。

Mark按着猎物就大开大合起来，一顿不讲道理地打桩让小教父颤抖着跟着他的节奏起伏，他低头看见红盈盈的小奶尖在招摇地蛊惑他，于是恶狠狠地去啃鲜红的乳果，这让Eduardo瞪大了眼睛哭出声来，扑腾着又被死死按住。

涎液顺着小教父合不拢的嘴角淌下来，也不知道是爽还是怕的，他的手虚虚搭在dom的脑后，想抱着那头卷毛又怕奶头被咬得更凶。蜜液从交合的位置不断被挤压出来，dom动得那么快，他软软的小花穴都快被捣坏了，可是里面还不知餍足地又吸又夹，没完没了地讨好着Mark那根过分烫硬的阴茎。

像是不满足只占有小教父的一个洞似的，Mark摸遍了他的全身之后让手指停在了被泡得酥软的后穴上。他们平时用后面也不少，就算没有次次都挨干，控制狂dom也会用手指或者假鸡巴让小教父体验双重高潮，甚至Mark无师自通地学会了怎么把小教父操到哭着一边潮吹一边失禁，在失控的高潮之后还让脆弱的漂亮宝贝撅着屁股给自己吸出来。

Eduardo想起来之前前后一起高潮的美妙经历，嘤咛着放松了夹紧的臀瓣，让dom能够顺畅地用手指找到他的前列腺。期待让他的水流个没完，长毛的皮草被热乎乎的花液打湿，留下暧昧的打绺。

“…唔、Mar - 啊——！”

浅沟被dom恶意挖弄的时候他抽泣着到了，笔挺的阴茎射出白浆，前后一起失控似的吹了大量的水液出来。

第一次就前后一起高潮的小教父软下来，腿也勾不住了，没骨头一样。dom却远没到满足，抱起他翻了个身放在地上，就让小教父上半身伏在皮草椅座上，屁股翘得老高，Mark半跪着，把犹不知足的阴茎塞回去，拖着sub的软腰就肏干起来。

高不可攀的玫瑰像雌伏的母兽一样酥软地挨操，哼唧着求饶又讨要，刚刚喷过水的花穴敏感得一碰都要哆嗦，更别提被没有停顿地继续捣干了。可是他被dom调教得太适合给人干了，呜咽了没一会儿就又咂巴出快感来了，他被弄得晕晕乎乎的，只知道摇着臀叫Mark的名字，小花芯孜孜不倦地淌着蜜汁给入侵的阴茎润滑，偷偷就又喷了几次。

Mark听着他小猫叫春似的嘟哝，心痒得不行，又一把抱起他放回到椅子里，才刚拔出来小母猫就不愿意了，他拉开两条白腿，安抚地吮了吮小教父圆润可爱的足趾，逗弄了几下就压开柔嫩的腿根，把烙铁似的肉棒插回了温柔乡。

“…呜——”高潮迭起的小教父累坏了，他才俯下身就被紧紧抱住了。

长手长脚的sub缠住他的身体，也早就绕紧了他的心，Mark恶狠狠地吻住小教父不停浪叫的娇娇嘴唇，保护似的把人完全搂在怀里又狠又重地挺动，退出一点又全根没入地撞进去。火缭绕地烧着他，射精的欲望强的惊人，他收紧了手臂，动作毫无章法，爽的眼前发黑，而凭着小教父痉挛着缩紧的甬道和夹在两人中间红通通吐水的阴茎，Mark心知肚明漂亮sub马上就要被他肏出潮吹，于是更卖力地顶着花芯一下一下碾轧，直让Eduardo短促又断续地哭，奶腔叫得dom额头青筋直跳，恨不得捅穿他再射满高潮中的子宫。

他熟练地把小教父逼上了巅峰，sub用他熟悉的哭叫和断不成句的求饶预示了它的来临，花穴紧紧嘬着粗暴的入侵者，片刻后又放松下来，一大股蜜水从肉穴深处哗啦着浇下来，Mark呼吸几乎一窒，肉棒突突跳了两下，他咬着牙就着小教父湿滑敏感的余韵又插了十几下，就抵在最深处不动了。

被内射的sub舒服得像是吃饱的小奶猫，腿没力气再缠着dom的腰，松散地敞开歪着，他撒娇似的哼唧了两声，也没什么有意义的内容，就是要Mark再亲亲他。

Dom的气息还炙热的，了然地把薄唇印在小教父细白的脖颈上，不带情欲地吻了吻。他一路顺着幼滑的脸蛋亲过来，亲了亲小教父圆滚滚的鼻头，又吻了吻还半张着喘息的殷红唇瓣。

小教父满意了，把被泪水和汗水弄的一团糟的小脸埋进dom算不上宽厚但足够坚实的肩窝里。Mark刚想把射完的性器拔出来抱他起来，小教父却忽然收紧了雌穴挽留，dom不明所以地看他。

“…别、别拿出去…”他不肯抬头，语气里都在害羞，“会、会流的哪里都是…… 我的椅子——”

Mark反应了一下，噗嗤笑出声来，他安抚地吻小教父的发顶，说的话却毫无抚慰作用，“已经到处都是您流的水了，椅子已经沾上了，您水太多了。”

Dom没有骗他，长毛的皮草上除了被他的淫液沁湿了深色成缕的地方，还有他自己射出来的稀薄精水被他们两个放浪的动作弄得哪里都是。

Eduardo更羞了，他依旧不肯从罪魁祸首的怀里出来，“Mark——”

“是，”他的dom应声。

“…清理干净我的椅子。”

他强撑起趾高气昂的语调命令。

“当然，”dom把他抱起来，“遵命，亲爱的教父。”

15.  
次日再到会议厅，西装笔挺的Saverin教父坐在那把昂贵精美的椅子上，他随手拂了两下，指尖就摸到了结块的硬质感。他小幅度地瞪了瞪眼睛，然后抬起头半是嗔怪半是责难地看了身侧的卷发下属一眼。

Mark面无表情地眨了眨眼，他弯腰凑近到小教父的耳边：

“Oops.”


	5. Chapter 5

16.  
“您的马鞭，教父。”

卷发的下属从精美的匣中取出保养精良的马具递上去，Eduardo伸手接过，忍不住端详了一会儿。

Saverin家的幺子在坐上教父位置之前，在家族繁文缛节的培养下也学会了一些礼节繁复的爱好，比如马术与打猎。

Eduardo八岁那年，祖父曾送给他一匹血统纯正的阿拉伯温血马，给尚且懵懂的男孩儿埋下了对高头大马不可名状的喜爱。后来巴西玫瑰移居他乡，那匹漂亮的骏马就随着童年回忆一起留在了热情的南美。

而现在，从家族决裂的小Saverin早就割断了大部分自小养成的习俗，独独对于狩猎的爱好尚且存留。他养了不少好马，花了大价钱在宁静的乡郊建了马场，只可惜事务繁忙，他已经有些日子不来了。

他掂了掂分量甸实的马鞭，它在Saverin家传数代实在不无道理——纯金打造的柄头雕作怒吼的雄狮，几辈人的掌心汗滋养下光华不减，皮革包裹的手柄用松石点缀，拥趸在铂金焊成的“S”周围以衬其势；而弯垂的鞭身由上乘牛皮编织，鞭梢柔韧如初，细致的格纹显出矜贵又狠戾的力道来。

十三岁那年，他赢得了家族猎狐游戏，祖父乐呵呵地将这根马鞭传给了他，夸他是有天分的小猎人。

——祖父看人倒是确实未曾出错，只不过如今他惯于“猎杀”的再不是皮毛红火的狐狸了。

Eduardo蹙着眉立了一会儿，Mark走过来站在他身边都没有察觉。

“教父，”Mark叫了他一声，“马备好了，您出发吗？”

年轻的教父回过神来，甩掉些不知所谓的惆怅，点了点头。

他熟练地跨上马，两条长腿稳稳当当夹在骏马的两侧，大概是许久不见主人，那匹马兴奋地原地踏了几步，欢快地啼两声，被Eduardo一扯缰绳安抚下来。

Mark骑了另一匹，他的骑术不错，是Eduardo手把手教的。他背总挺得很直，有几分贵族骑士的气势。

跟在技术娴熟的教父身后，眼前的光景实在对Mark吸引力十足：他的sub穿着制式严谨的马服，古老而高贵的剪裁不吝于赞美那挽窄腰的优越线条，一路紧贴着曲线滑下来，又不甘心地拂过臀部的圆翘，堪堪停成挺括俏皮的边缘；至于再往下，量身而紧贴的白裤子裹紧了两瓣蜜桃，马儿还没跑起来，于是饱满的弧度沉下来，迎合着马背的形状，Mark眯着眼睛欣赏，仿佛要盯出肉浪。

他面无表情地，看着Eduardo逐渐牵着缰绳加快了速度，整个人也前倾着坐起来一些跟着律动，而那两瓣娇软的臀肉则颠簸着几欲亲吻马背又抬起，白花花的晃得人简直要中暑。

Mark勾了勾嘴角。

他们昨天夜里玩得凶，最后一次的时候他坏心眼地逼漂亮教父骑在自己身上颠动，只肯钳着那把软腰替他保持平衡，想起今日的行程又将人扯下来，用力一扇臀肉，责备似的问他记不记得是怎么教自己骑马的，要主动抬屁股，您怎么忘了。

终于结束的时候，Eduardo脱力地在他怀里软下来，软绵绵地抱怨他不知体贴，Mark也不辩，把人揽过来吻了吻，给他按揉起酸软的肌肉。

——他一定不怎么舒服，使用过度的地方这样磨着粗砺的马背。

Mark有些孩子气地得意。

环顾了四下无人的周遭，恶劣的渴望就莺飞草长起来。Eduardo难得抛得开繁重的事务出来透气，这样独处的时光如果不利用起来，怕是对不起食髓知味的小教父的特意安排。

他跟着Eduardo的那匹马撒欢似的跑了一阵，又顺着静谧的树林往里钻了几个弯弯绕绕。他们今天不为打猎而来，轻装上路也没有带猎犬。Mark跟在Eduardo灵动驱驭的身影后面不免有些恍惚，平日里用高定西装与皮草将自己武装锋利的教父骑在马背上的模样太轻快，仿佛是引路的山间精灵，他牵紧了马绳跟得很急迫，生怕一眨眼人就不见了。

Eduardo停在了一处平坦，回头看Mark，眼波亮晶晶的，神采飞扬的样子。Mark停了下来，在离Eduardo还有几步的位置下了马，牵着缰绳走过去。他没穿年轻教父身上那样的正规马服，依旧是衬衫和牛仔裤，只是脚下换成了耐磨的皮靴，搭配上那一头潦草的卷发，倒是颇有几分牛仔的意味。

Eduardo看他走过来，高头大马顺从地跟在他身后，dom的蓝眼睛里灌满了捕猎一般的专注盯着自己。小教父咬着下唇，内心忽起涟漪，粗野的牛仔在走近，他不自觉地挑了挑鞋尖，隐秘的期待在目光四合的瞬间击中了他。

“累了吗？”

Mark走到他身前，明明是仰头看人，却打量猎物一样目光凛冽。

“……咳，有一点，”Eduardo被他看得下意识吞了口水，顿了一下又回过神来，拿出一副经验丰富的模样顾左右而言他地抱怨，“你跑太慢了，老得等着你。”

Mark轻笑了一下，将手里的缰绳随手系在枝上，转回身来虚心受教似的，“那您带我跑一会儿吧。”

Eduardo一愣，没来得及回应就已经被犯上的下属抓住了鞍头。Mark一施力就跨了上来，稳稳当当坐在了他的身后，dom的气息围裹上来，让原本从容不迫的小教父心尖一颤，险些连手中绳都要抓不住。

“走吧，Saverin教父。”他的贴身护卫从背后环住了他，吐息就滚烫地喷在后颈，“跑一会儿，让您过过瘾。”

Eduardo被逾矩的动作弄得脸皮发烫，身体却习惯了听从对方的指令，他扬了扬手里的马鞭，扯紧缰绳又“唰”地挥下去，马儿受了指令长啼一声，四蹄就飞舞起来。受过训练的半血马不像温血品种一样娇贵，尽管多承了一个人的重量，依旧能跑出让人惊叹的速度，Mark从后面攫紧了Eduardo的腰以保持平衡，周遭的树景连成绿影呼啸而过，他恍然觉得轻快又幸福，难得安稳的宁静涌上心间。

“Wardo，”小教父放慢了速度，于是他跟着勒马似的一搂怀中人，附在耳边叫他，“痛不痛？”

Eduardo不明就里地侧过脸“嗯？”了一声。

“这里……”Mark的手顺着平坦的小腹往下划，指尖挲过衣料描摹胯骨，又接着滑进小教父紧贴着马背的腿根，意有所指地轻按，“早上给您换衣服的时候我看到都肿了，这么颠不疼吗？”

红晕霎时抹上漂亮教父的侧颊，Mark的手没有抽走，他跨坐在马背上也无法并腿，原本被忽略的酸痛经dom一提就耀武扬威地夺走了他的注意力。

“……那是谁干的？！”他气势全无地指责，脸却红个通透。

“我。”他的dom把下巴抵上来，吐息热乎乎地灌在烧红的耳侧，Mark的语气毫无愧疚，他甚至听出几分得意，“我干的，我帮您揉揉吧。”

Dom没有真心询问他意见的意思，手随着话音就按压起来，隔着一层薄薄的布料按摩敏感的腿心。

Eduardo腿根不稳地颤抖了一下。他原本微微抬高离开马背的腿根被Mark的动作刺激得发软，甫一泄力就落下来，马的体温因为剧烈奔跑而升高，甚至硬毛下渗出的薄汗让他产生了一些错觉。

“Mark……”他扭动着，试图阻止dom越来越过分的动作，“别弄……”

然而这幅身体早就食髓知味，被dom调教成随时随地能够给人玩弄的情态，刺刺拉拉的痛感被有技巧的按压安抚，规律的颠簸让Mark的手指不时往里滑，隔着布料陷进备受折磨而肿大的软肉。

“啧，”他的dom在身后吻了吻他裸露的脖颈，“别扭了，您怎么像被摸进裙底的贵族小姐一样？”

“您湿了。”

Mark语气平静地宣布，他判断起这个驾轻就熟。

“……我没有……”Eduardo强撑着反驳，人却不自觉地往Mark怀里倒得更多。

“哦？”Mark搂紧了他，得寸进尺地用掌心整个贴上散发着湿热的私密处，“您得证明给我看。”

Dom接管了他已经没力气攥紧的缰绳，驱驭着骏马往前行进，“我们去前面的马厩。”

他扶稳了软在怀里的小教父，语气掺进一丝危险的警告。

“要是您证明自己说的对，我会奖励您的诚实。”

“但要是您撒谎的话，我也将给您应有的惩罚。”

17.  
Mark将马拴好，又转回来走近咬着嘴唇不说话的小教父。

“您怎么了？”他拿出关切的语气，逼近的动作却全然不是那么回事儿，“您该把衣服脱掉了，让我看看您有没有说谎。”

骨节分明的手指挑开了马服的第一颗扣子，紧接着是下一颗，再往下的几粒都接二连三地被迫弃守阵地，dom的手摸上了皮带的卡扣。

“等、等一下……”

被钳住腰身的羊羔不敢推拒，可马厩杂乱的环境与半敞的空间让他慌张不已，何况他的那匹马还在一旁好奇似的嚼着干草看他。

“不。”

细弱的抗拒被驳回，他的腰带被Mark熟练地解开，那双带点泥渍的手就摸了进去。贴身的裤子遮盖不住他已经半勃的下身，他咬紧了牙关不敢出声，然而心跳却控制不住地加速，他要被发现了，他刚刚说自己没有湿——

“你湿透了。”

他的dom下了结论。

Mark抽出湿淋淋的手指，食指与中指开合着给他看亮晶晶的水液，透明的花蜜闪着光，像是迫不及待证明主人拙劣谎言被戳穿的现场。

“我……”

他张张嘴，对于冒犯了自己dom的恐惧和羞耻一下子涌上来，然而对于即将发生的事情的期待却让他淫荡的身体更兴奋起来，他甚至在Mark面无表情的目光里完全勃起了。

“嘘，”dom制止了他试图辩白的话头，“我刚刚说过什么？”

“……Mark……”

“重复给我听，亲爱的教父。”

“你……”他咽了咽口水，腿根都跟着dom的语气发软，压迫力逼着他完成指令，他抵抗不了，“……你将惩罚我，因为我说谎了。”

18.  
他被勒令褪掉全部衣物，赤身裸体地站在日光昏沉的马厩里。

“把您手上的鞭子给我。”

他的dom这么命令他。

Eduardo颤抖了一下，旋即身体不受控制地递上Saverin家族象征的贵重马鞭。在半开放的马棚里裸身的羞耻感比想象中更甚，细嫩的皮肤泛着保养精良的白光，他的足趾忍不住蜷缩起来，试图缩进阴影里，仿佛阳光照不到的地方能不让他那么像个被粗野牛仔扒光的贵族小姐。这间马厩平日只用来暂时饮马与半途喂食，因而并没装潢，甚至地面都是堪堪抹平的泥土，横梁上零散挂着马具与皮鞭，角落里堆了几个草垛，和乡野停马的谷仓没什么两样。

“转过去，”他来不及充分体味委屈，Mark就下了新的命令，“把您的手抬起来。”

小鹿一样的眼睛惶然睁大了一下，然而这没能打动铁硬着脸色的dom。于是他惶恐地，毫无办法地转过身，将光裸不设防的臀背留给目光凛然的下属。

Mark这才挪动脚步。牛仔靴磕在地面上咔哒咔哒，他似乎在找什么，脚步声远了一会儿又很快逼近，紧接着Eduardo就被攫住了手腕，他仰起头，才看清Mark手里的东西：是拴马用的皮带。

“Mark……不要……”他慌张起来，要被不着寸缕地绑在马厩里这件事让他屈辱极了，即便猜到接下来的惩罚内容，他也没想过会在这里被束缚住。

“Shh…”dom手上的动作毫无停顿，很快将那只细伶伶的腕子用皮带绑得结实，吊在挂着马具的横梁上。

接着是另一只手，粗糙的皮质磨着小教父娇生惯养的皮肤，即便乖顺如他没有挣扎，也很快就勒出了浅红的印子。

Mark站在他的身后，标记的联结让他体会到sub快要落泪的恐惧不安，于是倾身吻了吻泛红的后颈与洁白的肩头，安抚了小教父。

Eduardo感受到Mark微凉干燥的唇瓣，忍不住昂头去追，Mark却置若罔闻地退开，留他像绝望的天鹅一样高高仰着头。

很好，是时候了。

“站好，腿分开。”Dom用上了命令。

Eduardo不由自主地打了个颤，依从本能地照做了。

“您对我说谎了，亲爱的教父。”Mark的语气无波无澜，仿佛只是在陈述平常的事务，“您将接受对此的惩罚，您会乖乖完成的，对吗？”

“…是的，先生。”Eduardo低声回答，顺从的屈服里还隐约夹杂了半缕期待，“是的，我会……”

Dom弯起嘴角。

“乖孩子。”

他满意地退开半步，沉甸甸的马鞭攥在手里，蓝色的宝石在窗口透过来的阳光下熠熠发亮，和Mark的蓝眼睛一样漂亮。

紧接着，Mark扬起右臂，在半空停留片刻，带着骤起的破风声又抽下来。

“…啊——！”

马鞭在他挺翘白嫩的臀峰上留下一道醒目的红痕，肉眼可见地迅速红肿起来，耀武扬威地羞辱着高贵的sub。

第一下就让小教父疼哭了。

虽然Mark有时会选择“疼痛”作为调教的手段，但马鞭的程度是他们从没有尝试过的，粗砺交叉的鞭稍光是划过皮肤就能叫人颤抖，何况是用了力气的抽打下来。

Eduardo半张着嘴嘶嘶吸气，最初的乍痛过去之后，肿胀的痛感就顺着挨了打的地方蔓延到整瓣臀肉，他缩紧了可怜兮兮的小屁股，又在Mark半是安抚半是命令的语气里放松，疼痛在这时就变得可以忍受，甚至随之而生的酥痒从早已水光泛滥的腿心爬上了顶着红痕的双丘。

Mark站在他的身后，看着sub润白的圆丘绷紧又放松，随后娇滴滴地挺出来保持着要挨打的姿势，便知他是得了趣。

——他漂亮的小教父是个馋嘴的小猫，就连惩罚都能咂巴出甜味来，他敢打赌，如果现在摸上去，软嫩的花穴一定已经烂熟透红，快要滴下汁液。

于是他又一次扬起马鞭，力道狠戾，另一瓣屁股上也立时就留了印记。

“呜——”

小教父的痛呼还没结束，接二连三的鞭打就抽下来，两瓣软肉摇晃颤栗，孤立无援地只能随着鞭子落下来的方向被轰成肉浪。红痕渐多，白花花的臀肉在Mark的鞭下无助极了，只能和主人一样乖顺地接收dom赐予的疼痛。

Eduardo的叫声染上沙哑，不知是痛是痒地站不稳，全靠被dom绑在梁上的手腕维持站直的姿势。他的腰软得不行，痛感愈是招摇，他越控制不住地在悄悄泌甜水。被dom完全掌控和惩罚的屈辱让他无法抑制地兴奋极了，这副身体被Mark教育得淫糜下贱，只要来自dom的馈赠，都让他迫不及待想敞开双腿迎接。

他站不住的模样在Mark看来漂亮极了。缎似的皮肤因为忍痛而蒸上粉意，簌簌起伏的蝴蝶骨上覆了一层香汗，小教父挺拔的脊背几欲折断似的挺直又弓起。软腰使不上力，只好仿佛故意将两瓣浑圆送出去任人蹂躏一样塌着。两条笔直流畅的白腿也只是勉强支着他，精心保养的双足在他怕痛的扭动里蹭得哪里都是泥土。

而红痕交错的部位则还意犹未尽地发着抖，Mark将马鞭对折，尖稍也握在手里，拿皮革交错的鞭身点了点备受戕害的臀峰，那里已经高高肿起，被他一碰就惊恐万分地缩紧，又想起命令似的不情不愿放松下来。这么一紧一松，两瓣软肉就不自觉地抖出浪来，看在dom眼里简直是在求欢，像小教父喜欢的莓果布丁一样，颤颤巍巍地曼妙招摇，白嫩的身体和通红的圆丘，还有顺着细嫩腿根淌下来的蜜液，让他看起来可口至极。

Mark忍不住在心里赞叹Eduardo漂亮如名画的身体，手上却仍然威胁似的用鞭子划过肿胀的臀肉。

“您流了很多水，”他的嗓子被情欲催生得沙哑极了，又凑得很近，让Eduardo听了更是心里酥酥痒痒，然而dom有意继续让他不好受，说出的话就格外刻薄，“这么喜欢被您祖父的鞭子抽吗？”

鞭梢刮过大腿内侧的嫩肉，晶亮的花蜜就染湿了皮子，洇出一块不规则的深色来。

Eduardo颤抖了一下，泪珠盈睫，“别……别说……Mark……”

“您在期待我就这么操进去，连扩张润滑都不用，感受一下被人在马厩里粗暴强奸的滋味，”马鞭贴上了娇肿的花芯，慢条斯理地碾磨，Mark从后面抱住他，牛仔布料磨上他已经软烂红透的臀肉，“我说的对吗，亲爱的教父？”

“……Mar - Mark……”Eduardo摇着头，似抗拒，身体却在dom怀里发颤。

“您最好记得说谎的下场。”Mark笑了笑，手掌摩挲过敏感至极的臀瓣，威胁似的捏了一把。

“我……”年轻的小教父咬着舌头不敢推拒了，只有黏黏糊糊的哭腔哼唧着不成句的乞怜。

Dom看他学乖，奖励地亲吻了一下通红的耳尖，鼓胀的裤裆蹭了几下光裸的臀肉，一阵窸窸窣窣之后，熟悉的热烫的粗壮物事就“啪”地打在sub渴不及待的花穴上。

紧接着软红痛涨的臀瓣就被掰开，Mark已经硬了很久，小教父乖巧可爱的小肉洞在急促翕阖着嘬他，没理由再等下去，他捏着两瓣红肉往前一挺，粗硕可怖的阴茎就填进了渴求他的极乐天堂。

“…啊——呜，好、呜呜，好涨……”

Eduardo在被插入的瞬间就软了腰想往Mark怀里倒去，然而手腕被结结实实地捆在头顶高悬，他人一软腕子就被拽得生疼，只好呜咽着跟侵犯他的下属讨饶。Mark搂紧他的腰先是急吼吼地顶撞了几轮，感觉到纷纷扰扰的花肉欢呼着吸夹，于是猛喘了几下，丢下马鞭去摸索他的身体。娇贵的乳尖被他粗鲁地捻起又按下，反复被森冷的指头揉搓，不消几下就肿大了一倍，油亮红涨地立在胸脯上招惹是非。

“Mark……呜、我，我不行……放开、放开我吧……求你——”

Mark才不管他弱质喑哑的呻吟，小教父很能吃，就是爱娇讨他疼宠而已，上面的小嘴说着不行了，下面的那张可要诚实多了，正熟练乖巧地吃着他的东西吐水，他撞得越狠下面就痉挛得更厉害，挽留一样不许他走。

他不顾花穴的意愿全根抽出，只留一个头部卡在入口，又猝不及防一下顶到最深。他强行抬起小教父的一条腿勾在臂弯，迫使sub发烫的腺体就在他唇边磨蹭，于是一口叼住被他标记过的地方，牙齿恶狠狠碾过，换来小教父一阵尖叫颤抖，穴肉裹紧挤压着来客，紧接着又淫浪地一松，大股的甜蜜就兜头浇了下来。

高潮的小穴诱惑过大，Mark急忙掐住根部缓解要缴枪的欲望，粗喘着抱紧还在潮吹的sub。他急躁地抬手去解皮带的绳扣将人放下来，Eduardo刚一重获自由就全部重量跌进他的怀里。Mark刚刚只解开了裤子肏他，全身的衣服尚且完好，他浑身酸痛地一跌，被布料磨得更加敏感，于是哼唧着哭出声来。

Mark捞着他抱稳，走到旁边的草垛上又将人放下，拖着腰翻了个身，让他仰躺在扎扎刺刺的干草堆上。才吃过鞭子的臀肉哪里受得了这个，小教父痛哼着扭动，又被dom拎着脚踝强行抬起腿来不许他乱动。Mark分开两条白腿，小教父浑身都被情欲与疼痛熏得粉红，在扎人的草垛上显出被凌辱过的美感来，烂熟的花肉因为过度使用微微外翻，被磨红的腿根沾着湿漉漉的蜜液，他的模样一塌糊涂，看在dom眼里就迷人性感极了。

“别那么心急，”Mark慢条斯理地曲解他急切的扭动，若不是手臂的青筋已经暴起，真要教人觉得他丝毫不在意了，“这就喂您吃。”

他随着话音扶住性器往里挺进，刚经完高潮的穴道湿滑高热，懒洋洋地接纳了他。Mark放下他的一条腿开始抽插，另一条则被钳着小腿压向胸前，dom的手掌沾了他白脚丫上的泥污，于是混不在意地抬手抹在小教父红嫩的屁股上，低低笑着骂他脏。

Eduardo被他深顶几下就涣散着软成春水，整个人哭喊着陷进承了重量的草垛里，四处支叉的稻草戳弄他幼嫩的皮肤，Mark抓住他的手腕并拢向上压在头顶，敏感的腋怀就暴露出来，遭了稻草的戏弄又痛又痒。

“别……呜……Mar- Mark……难受……”小教父央央哭着鼻子，好像真的受不了似的。然而漂亮圆润的足趾紧紧蜷缩又抻直，就伶伶晃在dom眼前，让他假意的哭娇全被戳了个穿。

Mark知道他能承受的程度，自然不拿此刻的眼泪当真。

但或许是小教父的鹿眼太会蛊惑人心，又或者是那把奶甜的嗓音堪比塞壬，他鬼使神差地心尖烧起了火焰——不是作为dom的占有欲或他本性难移的控制欲，有些他辨识不出的浓烈情绪涌上高地，催促着他去亲吻那双流泪的眼睛。

于是在情欲的遮掩下，他就那么做了，温柔地吮走了Eduardo眼角的泪花。

他的sub没能看懂蓝眼睛里复杂的情绪，只知道坏心眼的小狼狗终于不再吊着他，下身急风骤雨地一阵律动撞得他潮水肆意，又偷偷吹了几次，身下的草垛都被他洇湿一块深色。Dom压着他的腿将他纳进怀中，狠狠冲刺了百十来下又急躁地吻下来，蛇一样的舌头钻进他的口腔夺取氧气，濒临窒息的刺激让他又一次攀上巅峰，前面已经什么都没有了，只有雌穴在紧巴巴地痉挛吹水，仿佛被凿坏的泉眼。

Dom往花池底部深深一送，滚烫的白精就喷薄而发，他插得极深，仿佛要将精液直接灌满小教父娇嫩的子宫，让他就在此刻怀上自己的种。

被折腾惨了的sub嘤嘤呜呜地捱过了这一波，脱力地倒在草堆上哀哀喘气，被解放的双手寻求安慰似的勾上Mark的脖子，他累惨了，像只被人才打捞上来的落水鹿崽一样湿湿漉漉。

“Mark……”Eduardo拿气声哼着dom的名字，也没什么要说的，就只是讨疼爱一样撒娇。

Mark一言不发地抱紧他，手掌顺着腰线下滑，托住红肿的臀瓣同扎人的草垛隔离开来。他在小教父看不到的地方拧紧了眉头。

——他的玫瑰生根破土，他曾以为心脏里那些弯弯绕绕的是再自然不过的细密血管，而原来那是花朵根系绵长的经络。

彼时他理所应当地标记了高高在上的年轻教父，于是顺理成章充当起一个dom的角色，时而膨胀的独占欲都归结给本能。然而幼苗顶破浮土，玫瑰行将盛开，他才忽然意识到，他已经不自知地爱了很久。

Eduardo蜷在他怀里抽搭搭地恢复，只当他的沉默不语是高潮后的疲惫。

Mark缓了一会儿，就把人抱起来替他穿衣。做完的小教父格外娇软，说什么也不肯松开他的脖子，白腿踢踢要他给穿好袜子，嘟嘟囔囔地抱怨天暗了，风吹过来还有些凉。dom依着他，亲亲圆翘可爱的鼻头给他穿好，贴身的裤子穿得小教父又红了眼眶，软在Mark身上嗔责地瞟他。

被Mark抱上马背的时候Eduardo不情愿极了。可是他们跑得远，也没别的办法回程。Mark从身后搂着他亲亲耳朵尖，哄他一会儿就到了，然而马儿轻跑起来的时候，经不起再多一点折磨的臀肉还是颠得疼哭了娇气的小教父。

一直到将两匹马交还给看马的工作人员，小教父半红的眼角也没能褪去颜色。

19.  
等两人回到家，才推开门，在人前绷直的小教父就皱着脸不肯多走半步了。自知今天玩得有些过火的dom于是抱起他，把人轻拿轻放地抱到床上又脱掉脏兮兮的马服。Eduardo喜净，受不了一身泥污地休息，Mark又抱他去洗澡。

吹干头发之后，小教父终于被困倦找上门来，眼皮打架地给了dom一个晚安吻，疲惫就席卷而来拖他进入了深沉安稳的睡眠。

Mark搂着怀中人，静好的富足涌上来，他难道不是已经得偿所愿地拥有一切了吗？

——窗外的夜雨淅淅沥沥地下了起来。


	6. Chapter 6

20.  
Mark跟在Eduardo的身边愈久，越清楚地看到他的小教父放松下来的时候多像一只敞开肚皮的猫咪。

他喜欢被dom圈在怀里入睡，哪怕代价是每天都要被晨勃的小狼狗操醒；他时常会被噩梦魇住，Mark得抱紧了发抖说胡话或是尖叫着的年轻教父，一直在他耳边叫他“wardo”到惊醒过来，然后再亲亲汗湿的额头，小声地哄一会儿才能再入睡；小教父有起床气的时候更是娇气得不得了，不吃吐司的硬边，不吃双面煎过的蛋，要是咖啡的温度有一点点烫到他，就要扁着嘴巴委屈得撒娇，得要卷毛dom哄猫似的吹吹亲亲才能好。

可是走出城堡似的别墅，他又没预兆地变回高岭之花的教父，连发稍都冷淡得生人勿进。Mark亦步亦趋地跟在他身后，扮演着人前忠勇的狼狗侍卫，他没见过教父在外面摇摇欲坠的样子，Saverin教父总是得体而自如的、高级定制的衣角比刀片还锋利的模样。dom时常恍惚，他娇艳欲滴的玫瑰花刺犀利，似乎并不真的需要他在旁边为他护航。

然而，当他派去同长久对头帮派谈判的信使带回一封原本绝不该给旁人瞧见的他的年度体检报告时，教父的脸色还是白了一霎。

——他的第二性别那一栏，明晃晃写着“Sub”。还有……关于他下面多开的那个小口……

教父轻飘飘地叫人整治他做体检的医院，又再三确认可怜的信使对内容并不知情之后，才仿若悠闲地靠坐回雕花的座椅上。

只有离他咫尺之隔的Mark看到，Eduardo发白的指尖捏紧了那张薄薄的复印件。

随后，一贯轻描淡写的教父提笔写下一封回函，叫仍在颤栗的信使再带回给对方。

等到闲杂人等散尽，Mark才从他身后挪到面前，“您打算怎么办？”他问，“要我去解决吗？”

“不，”面色发白的Eduardo扯出一个公式化的笑容，“我自己去和他谈谈。”

21.  
会面的地点放在了一家地下酒吧，有些话总不适合拿到公园里谈的，不是吗。

Eduardo没有真的只身赴约，当然，他是黑手党的教父，又不是第一次被人勒索的小白兔。他布好了局等君入瓮，毕竟来人的目的直指要害，他在这座城市为所欲为了太久，谁不想要他高不可攀的王座呢？对方想毁了他，这道理没人不懂。毕竟他坐上这个位置，也是靠着滴血的枪口夺来的，就算真的他命丧此夜，也不过是一报还一报的逻辑，太阳第二天仍会升起，他就腐朽成尘埃，给人挪个座位罢了。

“他们又不是要我的命，”他这样想着，临行前却安抚始终不同意这个计划的卷发下属，“你知道，豺狼虎豹，想要的都是资源而已，直接杀了我没有什么作用。我的命并不值钱，Mark。”

“我可以易装，埋伏在酒吧里。”

蓝眼睛不错眼珠地盯着他，毫不掩饰对小教父拿自己当诱饵的不满，“他们手脚不干净，总会有些阴招。”

“Mark。”小教父板起脸孔，总是甜蜜的棕色眼眸严肃起来，“我们谈过这个了，别在我做事的时候拿我当你的sub。”

Dom闭上了嘴，Eduardo知道这并不意味着他认同了计划，“有耳蜗麦克风，你在车里什么都听得到，记好触发词及时给我后援就可以了。”

“Bloody weather.”

Mark重复了一遍小教父选的词，“当然，我就在外面。”

这很容易被安置在对话里，一句对天气随口的抱怨，或者也暗示什么血雨腥风。

“我不会有事的，”Eduardo冲他笑了一下，“不过是难得活动一下筋骨。”

Mark耸耸肩，算是回应了这个不怎么好笑的调侃。

所以现在，Eduardo穿着暗纹的黑衬衫坐在吧台上，他点了酒，却没喝，冰块漾在酒液里浮沉了一会儿就开始融化，细密的水珠顺着水晶杯壁滚落下来，停在橡木台面上几秒，又恍然散去。

他没带枪，甚至手机也没拿，这里常给人进行不太干净的交易，门口的金属探测仪比发情的sub还要敏感，绝不会轻易容许火拼的发生。

“Ah, Father Saverin.”

他没转身，微微侧过一点脸，来人的面孔影影绰绰地陷在昏暗的灯光里，又很快低伏下去，对他行了吻手礼。

“Elijah，好久不见。”

对方抬起头来，拉开椅子坐在他旁边，一边伸手招呼酒保一边笑着，“当然了，您那么忙碌，哪有那么容易抽出时间和我们这种底层人物见面呢。所以我只能格外用心地准备邀请函，才望您能纡尊降贵地和我见上一面。”

Eduardo轻巧地笑了笑，没理会他旗帜明显的挑衅，“喝点什么？我请客。”

长着北欧面孔的男人并不承情，“不用了，Father Saverin，”顿了顿，“我想要的您怕是付不起。”

Eduardo于是敛了敛脸上的笑意，“那我们直接一点，谈谈条件怎么样？”

Elijah接过酒保递上来的杯子，混不在意地饮下一大口，才悠悠然转过头来，“哈！当然，都说Father Saverin不爱兜圈子，我喜欢。”

豺狼眨了眨眼睛，贪婪的绿光在阴影里闪闪发亮。

22.  
Elijah提出的条件算得上是狮子大开口，但还在他的底线之内。

他不急不缓地腰斩了对方的提案，再用两个小时的时间和不怀好意的对手斡旋，最终Elijah举杯饮空樽中酒，同意了。

Eduardo仍然没碰自己的那杯，他是个sub，从小就知道不能乱喝东西的道理，于是只似笑非笑地看着对方。

第一步，达成协议。

他伸出手，做出一副合作愉快的姿态，等着对方握上来，“希望你信守约定，Elijah。”他笑了笑，真心实意似的，“看看，又下雨了，这该死的天气。”

Elijah扭过头看了看阴沉沉的窗口，手指似有若无地攥紧了小教父的腕子，又把头转回来，“是啊，”新的一杯酒被他举起来，“敬这该死的天气？”

年轻的教父歪了歪头，一字一顿，“当然，To the bloody weather.”

第二步，只有死人才能保守秘密。

Eduardo收回手，闲闲坐正，他的下属此刻该要破门而入了。

然而，直到Elijah手上的酒又一次饮空，酒吧里还是如常的平静，卷毛的小狼狗没有杀进来，他的其他下属也毫无动静，没有，什么都没有。

这不太对。

Eduardo意识到。

他坐立难安了一些，面上还是风和日丽的，心下的思忖却高速运转着哪个环节出了差错。

然而还没来得及想出一二，一阵猝不及防的晕眩感就击中了脑仁。

糟了。

馥郁的花香绕着他的腺体飘摇出来，丝丝入扣地散发着过度的甜蜜，被强行催生出来的发情混着镇静效果，不知何时进入他身体的药剂攻略城池，不过几个晃神的工夫，Eduardo眼前的人就开始有了两个影子。

“怎么了，Father Saverin？”Elijah摆出关怀的虚假模样，他凑得很近，Eduardo皱起眉，“您不太舒服吗，是不是涂在手腕上的小药膏效果不错？是刚流进市场的好东西呢，不需要食用就能起效，我进了一批货，本来想把这笔生意跟您做的，现在看来，大概您是没什么用了。”

不。

不。

不。

Eduardo呼出一口热气，试图聚集起仅剩的神志起身。然而脚尖才吃上力，他就知道，太晚了。

23.  
Mark守在酒吧外的车里，密切地听着从耳麦里传回来的信息，他们已经闲聊有一会儿了，还有一段漫长的沉默。是在纸上交易，Mark拧着眉等沉默的谈判结束。

他听见小教父时不时轻巧地笑一声，还有对面人沉重地喘气。

这是一贯的流程，Eduardo在谈判桌上从来善于令对手失望。

但也许太久了，三个小时已经过去了，窗外的雨越下越大，他却还没听到可以动身的允许词。

卷发的dom烦躁起来，他摇下车窗，对车外待命的打手做了个手势，让人远远查勘一下里面的情形，他作为Saverin身边人的目标太显著，不能自己行动。

黑发小伙很快回来，可带回来的消息却让Mark如雷灌顶。

“Father Saverin不见了！他们都没在里面！”

24.  
Eduardo再醒来的时候，眼前还是虚虚的重影，他晃了晃头，就听见Elijah的声音轻蔑地传过来，“您醒了？”

发狠地咬住自己的舌尖，身体里翻滚的热意让他无法思考，游走的神志又被舌尖的痛感强拽回来。这是个旧仓库，Eduardo试图冷静下来，小幅度地环顾，操，摆在他面前的是个摄像机吗？

他的手被吊高，脚堪堪能够支上一点力气，大腿上环着两条绳结，一边悬在顶梁上，而另一头则握在Elijah的手上。

脚步声哒哒，有人在不急不慢地靠近，“现在我们可以正式谈谈条件了，Father Saverin.”

Elijah站在他的面前，悠闲地把玩起绳子，“您大概是不知道我看到那份体检报告的时候有多震惊，”

他的一条腿被腿环牵制，随着绳子收紧被迫被拽高。

“令人崇敬的Saverin教父，居然是个已经被人标记的sub。”

他咬住嘴唇，腿被吊得更高，只剩一只脚的脚尖将将吃着力支撑重量。

“而且，”Elijah笑起来，“还长了个女人才有的逼。”

疼痛让他脸色僵白，他强撑起一个不让自己颤抖的语气，仿佛听不见Elijah的羞辱，“你要什么？”

Elijah狂笑了几声，狞着表情凑过来，捞起教父精致的领带把他拉近，“我就是想见识一下，您这样的sub，调教起来是什么滋味。”

25.  
Mark赶到的时候，他的小教父衬衫已经被零散解开，被高高吊起的那条腿孤苦伶仃地随着细鞭的落下而震颤，满室馨香腻得出奇，他听见Eduardo咬死了嘴唇的闷哼，气血几乎是瞬间就涌上了头。

Elijah背对着门口，Saverin教父的第一杀手悄无声息地靠近了他。

门口的守卫被他带来的人迅速解决，Mark孤身潜进来，就是想到最坏的情景下，他的sub也决计不会允许手下的人见识到他的这副姿态。而且，Mark举起装了消音的枪，他也决计不会允许这件事的发生。

Elijah又粗暴地扯开一颗扣子，珠贝的圆片崩落下来，弹跳了几下又沾灰地躺平。

Mark弓起背，最靠近门口的守卫在来得及看见他之间就被子弹贯穿了脑袋。

Elijah提起细鞭，鞭梢一抖，Eduardo的前胸多了道扎眼的红痕。

Eduardo仰起脸，他的眼前过于恍惚，然而那头卷毛还是如同一针强心剂扎进他的心口。

他来了。

Mark没有看他，Elijah让大部分手下留在了仓库门口，但仍然准许了几个心腹在里面“欣赏”这一出好戏。他的dom正从掩体后面迅速前倾，枪口“嗤”地轻响，靠在墙边的人逶迤滑落下去。

Elijah摸上了他的皮带扣，笑容满脸，仿佛饕餮前的野兽。

Mark又往前移动了半米。三个，还有三个人，Eduardo的呼吸快要静止，他说不出话，脑子也并不完全清醒，可他紧张极了，上嘴唇颤抖着贴一贴下面的，好像就能真的叫出dom的名字。

Elijah啧啧两声，混不在意眼前美餐的颤抖，皮带被他解开，当啷一声宣告卸任。

Mark无处可掩身了。还剩一个，是离Elijah最近的一个。Mark的蓝眼睛终于看向了他，似乎在向他确认即将行动。

Eduardo无法聚焦的双眼努力清明了一瞬，眼皮颤抖着，眨了一下。

Mark举起了枪口。

子弹迸发之前，那个人看到了他。

尽管动作来不及举枪同他对峙，但警告声比子弹更快地惊呼而起。

Elijah闻声，迅速地拔枪转身，卷发的杀手已经离他只有一步的距离。

然而这并不足够，Elijah举起的枪口没有冲着他，而是抵在了Eduardo的眉心。

“啊哈，”Elijah扫视了一下满地狼藉，露出一点半真半假的惊讶，“教父喂大的小狼狗，倒是名不虚传。”

Mark站在原地，青筋暴起，但那把对准Eduardo脑门的枪管牵制着他不能上前一步。

“不过，再凶狠的狗，主子被人拿了，怕是也没什么办法吧。”

Elijah嗤笑，没拿枪的手掐上小教父薄汗密布的下颌，手指一路下滑，颤抖的脖颈，赤裸的胸膛，然后停在还没来得及解开的西裤拉链上。

“不如让我们一起看看，你贴身侍奉了这么久的主子，到底长了个什么样的骚穴？”

他的手指用了力，拉链温顺地随着解开，Eduardo狼狈地一躲，半开的门户又从他手中滑出来。Elijah“啧”了一声，低头要重新握住，卷发的dom终于发动了攻击。

Mark的枪口稍歪，子弹裹挟风声势不可挡，在Elijah来得及抬头之前，直直射进他持枪一侧的锁骨。

“啊——操！”

Elijah的枪应声而落，半侧的身体顷刻失去知觉。

Mark的怒火几乎烧出实体，他补了两枪在大腿骨上，居高临下地走上前。

“你看的够多了，”Mark抬眼确认了Eduardo的情况，又面无表情地转过脸，“我该把你的眼珠挖出来的，可我的‘主子’不喜欢看这么恶心的画面。”

他拿鞋尖挑起在地上打滚痛呼的人的下颌，用力踩住，快枪对准了那双目眦欲裂的眼睛。

“噗嗤。”

“噗嗤——”

挣扎的Elijah不再动了，双眼变成两汪血泊，红色的液体汩汩外涌，仓库里霎时就安静下来。

26.  
Mark收起枪，随手在脸上一抹，在外械斗留下些无伤大雅的伤口，血污却让他那双蓝眼睛里的怒意更磅礴了。

他走近Eduardo，神情恍惚的小教父对上他的目光，强忍的情欲与委屈就蓄满了眼眶，“Mark——”他哑着嗓子喃喃。

Mark无比庆幸他在Eduardo的手机里装了追踪系统，在发现小教父耳中的通信器被人用干扰器阻断了信号之后，他才能够第一时间追着追踪器的位置一路疾驰而来。

解决了胆大包天的对手，他心里翻涌的情绪却只得到了片刻的纾解。

眼前的小教父还被吊高了一条腿，衣衫不整地呜咽，Mark的心跟着他的抽噎细细地揪疼，他不敢细想，要是他来晚了一会儿——

不。

Mark强行打住念头，然而这并不能阻止他对小教父此刻滔天的怒火。

——他早就说过，这个计划太危险，他的sub这是以身犯险。

仓库的大门紧闭，他的手下被勒令不准踏进来一步，血的气味混杂在小教父馥满浓郁的香味里，暗示着可能发生的最坏情形，Mark咬了咬牙，决心要给不顾安危的sub一点教训。

“Mar、Mark——你来了……我、我需要你……”Eduardo感受到熟悉的信息素萦绕着要裹住他，原本绷紧的弦终于得以松懈。他顾不得此刻在破旧的消防站仓库，也顾不得周围满是他从前嫌脏的尸体与血泊，他迫切需要他的dom安慰与占有，药效带来的情热烧向了下身，一大股水液在四目相接的瞬间滑了出来，深色的西裤被半拉开着，洇湿了令人不齿的一片。

然而他的dom却没有上前，Eduardo挣扎着聚焦，试图看清Mark脸上的神情，然而强忍太久的折磨让他脑子里仿佛断了弦，只能看到那张脸上抿直的嘴角，还有蓝眼睛里决计说不上温和的危险意味。

“Mark——”

他又嘤嘤唤了一声，却掺杂了心虚，就连信息素都软软地又飘过去，讨好一样。

“告诉我，”Mark终于开了口，“亲爱的教父，您为什么会在这里。”

这不是个真诚的问句，但Eduardo贪恋他冷冽的气味，顾不得分辨其他。

“……因为、因为我拿自己当诱饵……呜，Mark……先、先放我下来，”他的手快要被吊得失去知觉，“是我搞砸了……”

Mark深吸了一口气，从旁边拖过一把椅子，终于肯走上前，解开年轻教父被人粗暴缚住的手腕，又帮他将腿放下来，却没拆开他的腿环。

“只是要帮您清洗一下被脏东西碰过的痕迹，”Mark对着明显松下一口气的小教父冷着脸宣布，“您搞砸了，该长长记性。”

Eduardo被他话里的意思惊得一窒，然而被自己的dom抱在怀中的感觉太过安心，他顾不上危险的警示，双手迫不及待地缠上去，娇沉沉地往Mark怀里蹭。

Mark抱稳了他，似乎默许了片刻的温存。他把人抱在怀里，最后一丝后怕才终于散去，他在教父身边这么久，看着年轻的娇花长出骇人尖刺，他的枪也越拿越稳，从来都能保证护人周全，从来没有哪一刻，即便是他第一次将子弹贯穿血肉的时候，他也不曾这样害怕过。

失控的感觉他不喜欢，dom本性中的强硬占有欲在确认人安全的时刻疯长而起，把人放在椅子上，“坐正。”他命令。

Eduardo的身体酥软如泥，汗湿而散落下来的发缕黏哒哒地粘在眼皮上，努力挺直了腰背。

Mark退开半步，去解刚才停在半途的拉链，精良的布料也禁不住盛怒中dom惊人的力气，裂帛声灌进他的耳朵，腿臀一阵凉意，下着就被撕了个胡乱。

Mark随手将扯烂的布料丢在地上，他的小教父门户大开地端坐在他面前了。被绳结捆住的部位还压住了残存的裤腿，Mark上前，命令小教父将手背在身后，又细致地用麻绳捆好，他慢条斯理地做完，才又将Eduardo的腿吊高——这次是两条一起，直到一双白腿呈出完全敞开的M字型，dom才施施然停了手。

Eduardo还是在呜咽，他哭也不敢，烂絮似的屈辱与委屈让他难过极了，他的dom还在同他质气，决意要让他吃教训似的模样，他不敢也不大想反抗，可他太需要一些安抚了，身体就像是烂熟的蜜桃，骚甜的汁液正顺着洞开的花门往外淌，他自己都知道这看起来有多淫荡。

“Mark……别、别走——”

将他摆好了的姿势的dom没理殷切的呼唤，转身踩过满地脏血，走向仓库角落积灰的水泵。

Eduardo混沌地看着，他的dom随手掸了掸，捞起高压水枪的喷头向他的方向走近了几步。

他隐约猜到了Mark要做什么，“不……别、Mark，不要……”

Mark没理他细如蚊讷的哀求，“哗啦”一声打开了水枪，“我说过了，得把被弄脏的洗干净。”

Dom远远举起了废旧消防站无法拆除的遗迹，水开成细长而强劲的一条，他站得很远，哗啦啦的水声压过了sub的拒绝，水柱朝着小教父赤裸的下身靠近，他的手稳比磐石，瞄准了开阖着、颤抖着、殷殷期待着的小花蒂，持续不断的水流冲过去，几乎是瞬间就让发起情的sub被囿在了疼痛与爽快之间的巅峰。

“啊——Mar……Mark——！”

水柱以不近人情的强度冲击着他最脆弱的部位，似乎要故意让他切身感受到怒火似的，Eduardo受不住地发抖，白腿乱蹬，想要扭着腰躲开一点，dom的掌控却远比他灵活，不管他如何试图，高压的水柱都不急不缓地跟过来，猛烈地冲击将他一次一次送上高潮。

他们在家胡闹的时候，他也被dom命令用淋浴头自慰，任由强力的水流冲刷过脆弱红肿的部位，在无助地被抛上高潮。然而相比于此刻，浴室里家用的水柱简直像是温柔的抚慰，无可比拟的程度拔高让他耐受不能，只好哭着向dom讨饶。

也许是他哭得太惨，水枪避开了他短短一会儿就喷上好几轮的花穴，随后Mark关上了阀门，缓步朝着精疲力竭的sub走过来。

Eduardo半眯着眼睛喘息，求饶似的看他走来，余光扫到满地的水，产生了可怖而羞耻的错觉，好像全是他喷出来的一样。

“Mark……”

他喃喃地叫dom的名字，水枪虽然让他吹了几轮，疼痛也教人清醒，但近在咫尺的dom没有触碰他，他依然像长行沙漠的旅人一般对唯一的水源渴求不已。

“Mark——”

Mark走近他，手掌虚虚地护住sub红肿的花肉，肉嘟嘟的阴唇在他手心里瑟缩着颤抖，也不知道是撒娇还是求饶，似有若无地在贴他冰凉的手心。

“您干净了吗？”

Dom仍然绷着脸，他的怒火随着水流被发泄掉不少，更多的心疼蔓延上来，胜过一头地驱使着他去满足已经不成样子的爱人。

“我——是的，Mark，先生，我……”Eduardo断断续续地哭，可还是很乖巧，“我干净了……被Mark洗干净了……”

“那么，”Mark俯下身来，去捉他的唇瓣，“我该操您了，对吗？”

“是的——”含混的回答迫不及待地从相接的唇齿间挤出来，“是的，请操我吧……”

Mark含住了他的嘴唇，极尽温柔地亲吻吮吸，手指也随着舌尖的深入而探进花穴，小教父还在呜呜噎噎地哭，可怜到了极点的模样，上下两张小嘴一起在他的抚慰下颤抖。

他喂进去三根手指，感受着软肉泞哭着欢迎熟悉的来客，鲜蚌一样嘬着他不许退出去，哪怕才刚受了这双手带来的戕害，还是极尽亲热地拥上来亲吻他。

Mark最后的恼怒被兜头浇灭，他恨恨地吮吻了几下花瓣似的唇，撑起一点身体去解裤子。

“可以、可以了……进来吧……Mark……求你、求您了……快进来呀——”

小教父急不可耐的呼唤叫得他太阳穴突突直跳，何况满屋满室的信息素已经吞没他许久，妒火与愤怒偃旗息鼓，只剩下尚未得到满足的欲望催着他快些进入玫瑰盛放渴求的身体。

红涨的龟头刚一顶上，Eduardo就被烫得颤抖，胡言乱语地叫着dom的名字，手脚都被缚住，他便扭腰往前蹭，企图在得到允许前先吃进一点解馋。所幸Mark早就没了戏弄的心思，顺着他的求欢用力一挺，粗硕的柱身就没进去大半，软烂的穴肉比熟透的果实还要甜蜜几分，sub的身体诚实极了，索求着更多他的疼爱，要整根插进去，还要更深，要、要被填满……

Mark为他甜软的sub折服，倾身又吻住他，毛头小子一样挺动起来，早就湿透的Eduardo被他肏得汁水四溅，快感伴随着细微的肿痛直冲脑门，小教父像发情的母猫一样叫得尾音直颤，灵魂都要随之战栗留下烙印。

“Wardo……”他没有停下片刻的节奏，强撑的冷静被怀中人真实而迫切的温度击垮，他逾矩地一遍一遍确认教父的名讳，把糖果一样的昵称叫出道不明的苦涩来，“……Wardo。”

Eduardo分辨不出别的了，快乐与满足在他的身体里驰骋流窜，他安全了，他的守卫、他的小狼狗、他的救世主、他的爱人、他的dom，就在这里亲密无比地拥有着他，更多的汁液从他的身体里流淌出来，前胸的鞭痕还在发疼，可肌肤相亲的火热却让疼痛都热烈起来，催化着他对Mark的渴望。

然后，他听到dom闷在他颈窝中的声音，“我爱你……”他的呜咽声哽住了，“我爱你……Wardo……”

紧接着，温热的湿意在肩头蔓延开来，他用了片刻才明白过来，那是Mark的眼泪。

在意识到这一切的时候，他的身体先于头脑地欢庆，大量的情液喷薄而出，夹在中间的阴茎也颤颤巍巍地出了精。

落泪的dom搂紧了他，凶狠异常地深顶十几下，白精滚烫地灌满了他娇贵的子宫。

27.  
他们谁也没有说话，高潮的余韵让Eduardo仍在应激地轻颤，Mark没有把射完的性器拿出来，他似乎也并不想他那样做。

“Mark……”小教父哑着嗓子小声地先开了口，“我，”他抽抽鼻子，有点不好意思似的，“我也爱你……”

那头卷发在他的胸口动了动，蹭过他的下颌才抬起来，Mark的眼圈红着，配上他面无表情的脸看起来有一点滑稽。

“以后不许单独行动。”

他拧着眉，还带着一点鼻音。

“谁知道这条疯狗有没有把消息泄露出去。”

Eduardo的手还被束缚在身后，想要拥抱dom却无法，只要急切地点点头。

Mark看穿他的心思，手绕到后面去解绳结，又掏出小刀小心地隔断大腿上绳子。红痕扎眼，dom皱着眉头去摩挲，问他疼否，小教父就摇摇头又点点头，撒娇似的问他怎么出去。

Mark脱下沾了血的风衣去裹他，扣子系得严丝合缝，生怕露出一点春景，又将人打横抱起，步履甸沉地走了出去。

“Mark？”

快要走出仓库的时候，Eduardo忽然开口叫他，拿出了一幅教父的姿态，dom低头，做出聆听的表情。

“以后我每天都要听那三个字。”

“……”卷发的下属露出一个笑来，像是哄翻着肚皮撒娇的猫咪，“那得要您拿屁股来换，亲爱的教父。”


End file.
